Addicted
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /ZhouRy/Sebuah kisah cinta antara guru dan murid, dimana keduanya sama-sama... err... pervert?/YAOI/NC-21/Pedophile/DLDR Chapter 6: Interlude II
1. Chapter 1

—**ADDICTED—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 1/3**

**Disclaimer: All casts here is belong to themselves.**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: ZhouRy (Zhou Mi – Henry)**

**Warning: AU, A Bit of PWP, NC-17, YAOI, OOC.**

**.**

**Ket: Zhou Mi = 26 tahun, Henry = 16 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Suara derap langkah memenuhi sepanjang koridor yang mulai sepi. Cepat, seolah mengejar waktu yang berjalan terlampau cepat. _Namja _bertubuh sedang itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul empat lewat lima belas menit—yang artinya ia terlambat lima belas menit dari waktu yang biasanya mereka janjikan. Salahkan _sonsaengnim _yang mengajar di kelasnya tadi—yang malah menambah jam pelajaran menjadi setengah jam lebih lama dari waktu seharusnya. Harusnya ia sudah keluar sejak pukul setengah empat sore.

_Namja _itu—Henry Lau namanya—semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, hampir berlari bisa dibilang. Sekolah sudah sepenuhnya sepi jadia ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan kemungkinan akan ditegur oleh guru yang lewat atau tidak—yah, itu pun kalau guru yang kelewat disiplin masih ada di sekolah ini.

Sampai di depan sebuah pintu—ruangan salah satu guru di sekolah ini—ia menghentikan langkahnya. Memegangi kedua lututnya, ia mengatur nafasnya lebih dulu. Berlari dari lantai tiga ke lantai satu—tanpa henti—jelas membuat tenaganya terkuras.

Henry menghembuskan nafasnya, sebelum kemudian membuka—bukan mengetuk—pintu di hadapannya yang tertutup rapat.

"_Sonsaengnim_~"

Sedikit berteriak, membuat seorang _namja _berkacamata yang berada di dalamnya—berkutat dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas—terlonjak kaget, hampir melemparkan beberapa lembar yang digenggamnya.

"Aish, sudah kubilang kan, ketuk pintu dulu. Mau membuatku jantungan, _eoh_?" _Namja _berambut hitam itu meletakkan kertas-kertas tersebut di atas meja, menggeser beberapa benda hingga meja yang awalnya penuh itu menjadi sedikit kosong. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang menggantung, lalu mengerutkan alisnya. "15 menit?"

Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya sambil berjalan menuju meja sang _sonsaengnim_, setelah sebelumnya menutup—sekaligus juga mengunci—pintu ruangan tersebut. Bisa jadi masalah besar kan kalau ada yang mengintip—atau malah memergoki dirinya berada di ruangan ini ketika jam sekolah sudah usai. Tidak masalah sih kalau _sonsaengnim _bertubuh tinggi ini mengajar di kelasnya, setidaknya keberadaannya di ruangan ini bisa diartikan kalau ia sedang menjalani hukuman. Hanya yang jadi masalahnya adalah _sonsaengnim _ini bahkan tidak mengajar di kelasnya, yang artinya—kalau dilihat secara normal—keberadaannya di ruangan ini sebenarnya terbilang aneh...

"_Wae_, hm?"

_Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "_Sonsaengnim_~"

Zhou Mi—sang _sonsaengnim_—mengerutkan alisnya mendengar panggilan itu. Bukannya tidak biasa dipanggil begitu, ia guru, sudah lebih dari biasa untuk mendapat panggilan seperti itu. Tapi jadi tak biasa kalau itu dilakukan oleh anak ini, terutama ketika mereka hanya berdua...

"_Wae_, _chagiya_~?"

Henry mendekati sang _sonsaengnim_—err, atau bisa dibilang kekasihnya. Yah, mereka memang sepasang kekasih, dengan usia yang terpaut 10 tahun. Tahun ini Zhou Mi menginjak usia 26 tahun, sementara sang kekasih baru akan menginjak usia 16 tahun bulan depan.

Terdengar gila sebenarnya. Usia mereka terpaut cukup jauh, ditambah status mereka yang merupakan guru dan murid. Rasanya memang terdengar tidak etis kalau mengingat dirinya yang seorang pengajar malah memacari anak yang—katakanlah—masih di bawah umur, _namja_ pula. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bukannya banyak orang sering bilang kalau cinta itu buta, tak peduli bagaimanapun status mereka.

Namja berwajah manis itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan sang kekasih lalu memeluk lehernya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Zhou Mi. Refleks, ia yang posisi duduknya agak dekat ke meja langsung memundurkan kursinya sedikit, memberi ruang agar kekasih manisnya ini lebih nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Ngh..."

Desahan halus terdengar dari mulut Zhou Mi, ketika dirasakannya bibir tipis sang kekasih menciumi lehernya. "Tidak sabaran, _eoh_? Ini masih di sekolah, _chagi_~"

Alih-alih menghentikan kegiatan Henry, Zhou Mi malah menekan kepala sang kekasih, membiarkannya melakukan hal itu sesukanya dan kalau bisa lebih dari itu. Hei, kapan lagi _namja _yang walau dari luar terlihat polos itu namun aslinya sama _pervert_nya dengan dirinya malah menyerangnya di tempat umum serawan sekolah? Bukannya harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik?

Zhou Mi melirik ke arah pintu. Khawatir kalau-kalau ada penjaga sekolah atau guru lain yang lewat—walau sebenarnya hal itu terbilang mustahil mengingat ruangannya ini berada di pojok koridor dimana tidak begitu banyak orang melewatinya. Tapi berjaga-jaga tidak ada salahnya kan?

_Terkunci? Baguslah..._

"_Gege_~ Ayo lakukan di sini, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi~"

Perhatian Zhou Mi kembali teralih pada _namja _di pangkuannya—yang kini malah terkesan menggodanya dengan beralih menjilati telinganya. Oh, oke... rasanya kata menahan diri sudah mulai hilang dari otaknya kalau ia terus digoda begini. Bahkan di atas ranjang pun kekasihnya tidak sampai seberani ini—err, walau bukan berarti anak ini tidak liar sih...

"_Gege_? Itu lebih baik. Panggilan _sonsaengnim _membuatku terkesan sangat tua rasanya..." Zhou Mi mengusap tengkuk Henry pelan—salah satu titik sensitifnya. Setidaknya... tiga tahun berpacaran dengan anak ini membuatnya hafal—dengan sangat baik—beberapa titik sensitifnya.

Dari tengkuk, beralih ke leher bagian depan—dengan tempo yang semakin lambat dan halus. Membuat Henry seketika merinding—tak lupa dengan desahan tertahan yang mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Mmhh... _gege_~ Jangan menggodaku begitu..." Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya, kentara—pura-pura—merasa kesal, walau sebenarnya sedikit senang. Baiklah, hanya sedikit. Ia sedang terangsang sekarang, ingin langsung ke inti permainan, tapi sang _sonsaengnim _malah balas menggodanya.

Zhou Mi menyeringai, sambil berpura-pura memasang wajah polosnya. "Memangnya siapa yang pertama kali menggoda _gege_, _eoh~_?"

"Aish…" Henry langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir sang _sonsaengnim_, menciumnya dengan kasar, sambil menggesekkan kejantanannya—yang agak tegang dan masih tertutup oleh seragam sekolahnya—dengan milik Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi? Jelas ia hanya menyeringai—dalam hati. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu membalas ciuman tersebut sama kasarnya, melumat dan sesekali memasukkan lidahnya—berniat sedikit menggodanya. Tangan kirinya bergerak ke bawah, mengelus kejantanan sang kekasih yang maih terbungkus celana dengan tempo yang pelan, sementara tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk Henry, antisipasi kalau-kalau anak ini tiba-tiba melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Mmmhh..."

Suara desahan Henry tertahan karena ciuman mereka. Keduanya saling beradu lidah—walau jelas Zhou Mi yang lebih lihai melakukan _french kiss _lebih unggul dalam pertarungan lidah tersebut. Saliva keduanya menyatu, mengaliri dagu dan leher mereka. Zhou Mi mendorong kursi yang didudukinya hingga punggung Henry tertahan pada meja di belakangnya. Bukan sekali-dua kali mereka melakukan ini di ruangannya, namun tidak sesering saat mereka berada di apartemen milik Zhou Mi.

Ciuman tersebut masih berlangsung—bahkan lumatan-lumatan yang dilakukan keduanya semakin kasar. Kedua tangan Henry menarik kerah kemeja milik sang guru, memintanya untuk tidak menghentikan ciuman ini. Detik berikutnya, ia mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu dan meraba-raba dadanya.

"Ngghhh…"

Henry memukul dada Zhou Mi pelan. Pasokan udara di paru-parunya menipis dan ia tidak mau mati kehabisan nafas gara-gara ciuman.

"Hhh… hhh… Aaahh~"

Belum sempat Henry mengatur nafasnya, Zhou Mi telah lebih dulu menyerang lehernya. Ia mulai menjilati, dan menghisap beberapa titik di leher jenjangnya, meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan tipis yang hampir tidak terlihat. Ia tidak bodoh untuk meninggalkan jejak yang terlalu kentara. Akan jadi masalah besar kalau sampai tanda apapun terlihat dengan jelas di tubuh anak ini.

"_G-gege… _aaahhh…" Henry menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan Zhou Mi berbuat sesuka hatinya di leher putihnya.

Zhou Mi menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Henry. Perlahan ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Henry, lalu melempar kemejanya ke lantai. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Terlalu menggoda—bahkan walau ia sudah ratusan kali melihat anak ini _topless _atau bahkan _naked_.

Melihat tatapan lapar yang ditunjukkan oleh _gege_nya ini, Henry mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Zhou Mi, menjilatnya lalu mengulumnya pelan. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke bagian bawah, membuka retsleting celana sang guru dan mengeluarkan juniornya yang hampir tegak lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Masih belum _tegang_, _eoh~_? Apa aku kurang menggoda, mmh~?"

Zhou Mi balas berbisik di telinga Henry, sambil sesekali menggigitnya pelan. "Kalau begitu buat _gege _tegang, _chagiya~_ Kalau perlu sampai kau tidak bisa jalan besok~"

Henry mendorong tubuh Zhou Mi perlahan hingga kursi yang didukinya agak terdorong ke belakang. Ia berjongkok di antara kedua kaki jenjang sang _sonsaengnim_, lalu dibukanya celana panjang yang masih dikenakan oleh Zhou Mi. Dijilatnya bibirnya yang agak kering ketika dihadapannya terpampang kejantanan sang kekasih yang cukup besar walau belum berdiri dengan sempurna. _Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu menatap Zhou Mi dengan tatapan seduktif. "Mulut... atau tangan... _gege~_?"

Zhou Mi menyeringai. Diusapnya rambut Henry pelan. "Keduanya~ Manjakan ini dan buat ia _cum _di dalam mulutmu, _chagiya_~"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Henry segera memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Yah, tidak ada waktu untuk menggoda _gege_nya ini. Selain karena ini masih di sekolah, lewat dari pukul lima sekolah akan ditutup. Lagipula mereka masih bisa melakukannya di apartemen Zhou Mi. Ditambah dengan besok libur, sudah jelas seharian besok ia akan terjebak di kamar seharian…

_Namja _manis itu mulai mengulum dan menghisap junior sang guru dengan kuat, sesekali memainkan lidahnya, sedikit menggoda sekaligus merangsang benda itu agar tegak dengan sempurna. Ia meremasnya dengan tempo yang berubah-ubah.

"Nngghh… Aaahhh… _More_, _chagiya_~"

Zhou Mi meremas rambut Henry agak kuat, memintanya untuk tak menghentikannya dan lebih mempercepatnya. _Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu melirik jam, dilihatnya waktu yang hampir menunjukkan angka lima. _Dua puluh menit lagi?_

Henry masih terus melakukan kegiatannya. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda kalau _gege_nya itu akan segera keluar. Sudah cukup tegang dan cairan _precum _mulai membasahi batang kejantanannya.

"Cukup, _chagiya_~ Kurasa kita membuang waktu terlalu lama…"

Zhou Mi mengangkat Henry kembali ke pangkuannya. Dibukanya celana panjang yang masih dikenakannya, hingga _namja _manis itu kini benar-benar _naked_. "Langsung saja, _ne~_?"

Henry langsung membulatkan matanya. Langsung? Yang benar saja. Walau ia sudah terbiasa—sangat terbiasa dan malah jadi ketagihan—dimasuki oleh _gege_nya, tapi kalau tanpa persiapan _hole_nya akan terasa sangat sakit. "_Mwo_— AAARGH!"

Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan kalimat protesnya, Zhou Mi telah lebih dulu mengangkat tubuh Henry dan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam _hole _sempit sang kekasih—tanpa persiapan sama sekali.

Zhou Mi lebih memilih untuk mendiamkannya, membuat Henry terbiasa dengan keberadaan benda asing dalam tubuhnya, walau jujur sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahan untuk segera melesakkannya lebih dalam lagi dan menggerakkannya. _Hole _sempit ini terasa menggodanya. Padahal sudah lebih dari ratusan kali dimasuki tapi tetap sempit seperti ini dan dinding-dinding rektumnya terasa menarik kejantanannya terus masuk ke dalam.

Henry mengatur nafasnya pelan, berusaha untuk terbiasa. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat bahu Zhou Mi, membuatnya agak meringis. Perlahan, _namja _berpipi _chubby _itu mengangkat tubuhnya hingga hanya tersisa ujung junior Zhou Mi dalam _hole_nya. Detik berikutnya, ia langsung menurunkan—menjatuhkan—tubuhnya dengan keras hingga kejantanan sang guru melesak lebih dalam dan langsung menghujam _sweatspot_nya.

"Sshh… aaahh… nnggh…" Henry kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya, kali ini lebih cepat dan lebih kuat—lebih liar.

Zhou Mi menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan desahannya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas terjulur ke laci mejanya, membukanya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Detik berikutnya, berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Henry—walau sebenarnya telah teralih—ia mulai menciumi lehernya, sementara Henry masih terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

"Mmhh… lebih… cepaatthh, _chagiya… _atau kita akan terkurung di tempat ini sampai besok~"

Zhou Mi masih terus menciumi lehernya, sementara tangan kanannya mulai bermain dengan junior Henry yang sejak tadi terabaikan. Sudah menegang, dengan cairan _precum _yang membasahinya. Ia menyeringai. Sedikit memberi hukuman pada anak ini tidak masalah kan…

_Namja _dengan tubuh menjulang itu langsung memasangkan benda yang sejak tadi ada dalam genggamannya ke junior sang kekasih. Henry yang menyadari itu langsung melotot, walau kenikmatan yang sedang menderanya saat ini sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"_G-gege… aniyo… _nngghh… jangaannnhh… aaahh… jangan benda itu... ooohh~"

Henry memejamkan matanya, menikmati friksi kenikmatan yang timbul akibat Zhou Mi yang tiba-tiba menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya menyentuh _sweatspot_nya dengan telak.

"Ngghh… _gege _hampir keluar, _chagiya~ _sshhh... ooohh..."

Henry tak menanggapinya. Ia ingin sekali keluar—sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, hanya saja _cock ring _sialan yang dipasang _gege_nya ini benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Nghh… _I'm cumming… _aahh.."

Zhou Mi mengeluarkan cairannya di dalm _hole _sang kekasih, sementara Henry, ia harus puas dengan orgasme kering—membuat perutnya terasa melilit karena hasratnya yang tidak bisa ia keluarkan.

Henry menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas pundak Zhou Mi sambil mengatur nafasnya. "_Gege~ _Lepaskan benda ini~"

Zhou Mi kembali menyeringai. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Jari-jarinya mengusap bibir Henry yang agak membengkak dan memerah karena ciuman tadi. Bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya dan membuatnya tak bosan melumat atau sekedar mengecupnya ringan.

"_Aniyo,_ itu untuk keterlambatanmu datang ke ruanganku hari ini…"

"_Mwo_? Tapi itu bukan salahku kan…" Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya, berharap _gege_nya ini bisa luluh dengan itu.

"Aa… _pout_mu kali ini tidak berguna sayangnya~"

"Tch…" Henry berdecak, ingin rasanya ia menggeplak kepala sang kekasih dengan buku atau melemparnya dengan biji bunga matahari. Berharap otak _yadong_—dan seenaknya—milik orang ini bisa sembuh.

"Ah… satu lagi…"

Zhou Mi mengangkat tubuh Henry hingga kejantanannya terlepas dari _hole_nya. Agak tidak rela sebenarnya, tapi ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk terus berada dalam posisi ini. _Namja _yang awalnya berambut merah itu membuka kembali laci mejanya dan mengambil benda lain di dalamnya. _Vibrator_…

Henry membulatkan kedua matanya melihat benda itu. Ayolah, walau ia masih belum genap enam belas tahun tapi bukan berarti ia tidak tahu benda apa itu. _Sonsaengnim _tercintanya ini sudah sangat sering menggunakan benda ini—dan beberapa benda lainnya—pada dirinya, kalau isengnya sedang kumat. Makanya… err… ia sebenarnya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan benda ini…

Hanya yang mengherankannya… orang ini meletakkan benda tersebut di ruangannya yang ada di sekolah. Kelewat _yadong_ atau kelewat gila?

"Ayo, bertaruh~"

Zhou Mi perlahan melesakkan _vibrator _itu ke dalam _hole _Henry, membuat _namja _berwajah manis itu hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kalau Henly bisa tahan tidak mengeluarkan desahan sampai kita pulang, _gege _akan melepaskan benda ini…," Zhou Mi meremas junior Henry keras, "…ini…," lalu beralih pada _hole_nya dan mengelusnya pelan, "… dan khusus besok… tidak ada _sex… _entah di kamar, kamar mandi, dapur atau bahkan ruang tamu~"

"_Mwo— _ahhhh~"

"Kalau gagal…" Zhou Mi kembali menyeringai—kali ini lebih lebar, membuat Henry hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Firasatnya buruk.

Zhou Mi menyalakan _vibrator_nya dengan tingkat getaran yang tergolong pelan, tapi untuk Henry yang sebenarnya masih teransang, ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Kalau gagal... apa?"

"Kalau gagal... hukumanmu _gege _tambah... dan besok... _sex... anytime... anywhere~_"

Mendengar itu, Henry hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya. Kalimat terakhir tidak masalah, toh mereka memang selalu melakukannya kalau ia sedang libur sekolah… Tapi yang pertama… _Ya Tuhan…_

.

—**TBC or END?—**

**.**

**a/n ***bengong ventar* ._. err… saya masih polos(?) ya~ *kabur* Oke, ini untuk… ng… yang ngerasa pernah request ya… _mian _kalau gak hot, otak saya lagi bolak-balik antara _mood _sama _unmood_…

Jangan bunuh saya gara-gara perbedaan usianya dan karakter mochi yang kayak gini. Ini request dari _senpai _saya yang mau lulus kuliah tahun ini, kan kasian kalau gak diturutin. u,u #plak

Harus lanjut atau END sampai di sini aja, itu tergantung _readers ne~ :)_

_So, see you next time~_

P.S. Update berikutnya 2 minggu lagi, setelah saya beres UAS. Itu juga kalau masih ada yang mau lanjut. :)

.

_Best Regards_

—_RIN—_

_._


	2. Chapter 2

—**ADDICTED—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 2/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts here is belong to themselves.**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: ZhouRy (Zhou Mi – Henry)**

**Warning: AU, A Bit of PWP, NC-17, YAOI, OOC.**

**.**

**Ket: Zhou Mi = 26 tahun, Henry = 16 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Zhou Mi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang terbilang cukup pelan, kentara sekali berusaha menggoda Henry. Kemeja dan celananya hanya ia pakai seadanya, dengan kancing yang terkait sembarangan. Toh percuma ia merapikannya kalau pada akhirnya akan ia buka lagi. Melihat penampilannya ini—yang bahkan terlihat seperti orang yang baru melakukan _one-night stand_ dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ murahan di luar sana—orang tentu tidak akan menyangka kalau _namja_ kelahiran China ini berprofesi sebagai seorang guru.

Sementara Henry berusaha untuk menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya. Ingin rasanya ia merutuki namja di sampingnya yang kelihatannya sengaja menjalankan mobil ini dengan sangat pelan—menurutnya—dan sesekali membuat _vibrator_ dalam _hole_nya bergetar lebih keras. Namun membuka mulut malah akan membuatnya mendesah—alih-alih bisa memaki.

Ia melirik ke luar, ketika dirasakannya mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti perlahan. _Oh, _shit. _Macet…_

Perhatiannya kembali teralih ke depan—masih berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ia bukannya peduli soal taruhan tadi—kalau bisa kalah jauh lebih baik, baginya dan mungkin juga yang diharapkan _gege_nya. Mau ia kalah atau tidak, toh kalaupun menang juga ia ragu _gege_nya ini benar-benar tidak akan melakukan _sex_ dengannya.

Henry mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Di satu sisi, ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan suaranya, setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa tersiksa seperti ini. Namun, di lain sisi, ia tidak ingin membuat taruhan ini mudah dimenangkan oleh kekasih _pervert_nya ini—yah, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri harus mengusahakan kalau ia sendiri yang kalah. Terdengar munafik sebenarnya, tapi yah... biarlah...

Zhou Mi menatap ke depan. Mobilnya sudah benar-benar tidak melaju. Ia lupa kalau ini akhir minggu, dimana otomatis jalanan Seoul pasti padat—bahkan hari biasa pun selalu padat. Iris gelapnya beralih pada _namja_ di sampingnya yang _naked_ dengan wajah memerah dan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mendesah. Terlihat menggoda, kalau saja ia tidak ingat akan taruhannya tadi mungkin ia akan menyerangnya saat ini juga.

Ia menjilat bibirnya, seulas seringai terukir di wajahnya. Jelas—bahkan tanpa harus menunggu hingga mereka tiba di apartemennya—ia akan menang dan berakhir dengan... yah, seperti itulah...

Tapi...

Macet seperti ini bukan hal yang ia perkirakan—sekaligus bukan hal yang ia inginkan. Yah, walau sebenarnya ini bisa jadi sangat menguntungkan untuknya—itu kalau kekasihnya bukan tipe orang yang menyukai hubungan _sex_. Lain lagi ceritanya kalau _namja _ini lumayan menyukainya—bahkan kadang-kadang menunjukkannya dengan sangat jelas walau orang-orang seringkali melihatnya sebagai _namja _yang polos. Polos di luar, di dalamnya siapa yang tahu…

Ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaan sang kekasih yang selalu dengan sengaja mengalah ketika mereka melakukan taruhan ini, jadi… situasi sekarang ini sebenarnya sangat merugikan karena itu artinya ia harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak langsung menyerangnya di tempat. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah… wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat menahan desahannya itu benar-benar membuatnya _horny_. Oh, _shit_, rasanya sesuatu di bagian bawahnya mulai menegang...

Zhou Mi mengalihkan pandangannya ke wilayah sekitarnya. Kelihatannya macet ini tidak akan selesai dalam waktu yang singkat. Sempat terlintas dalam benaknya untuk menuntaskan hasratnya di dalam mobil, sekalian membuat muridnya ini langsung kalah dari taruhannya. Hanya saja… ia masih punya otak untuk tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Walau kaca mobilnya gelap—hingga orang luar tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya, itu masih terlalu beresiko.

Iris gelap yang dibingkai kacamata miliknya kini beralih ke pinggiran jalan. Trotoar penuh oleh para pejalan kaki, tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya melainkan sebuah bangunan yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mobilnya terhenti. Sebuah restoran Jepang. Yah, itu memang bukan tempat yang jarang ada, hanya saja… _private room_? Kelihatannya tempat yang cocok… setidaknya daripada mereka harus terjebak di jalanan seperti ini…

Zhou Mi menoleh ke sampingnya. Henry tengah memandang keluar jendela, kelihatannya sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. _Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu menyeringai. Toh, mau anak ini mengeluarkan desahannya sekarang atau nanti, tidak akan ada bedanya… Ia langsung menaikkan _volume _getaran _vibrator_nya hingga maksimal, dan…

"Aaahh~ Mmh—"

Henry langsung mentup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sebelum ia mengeluarkan desahan lagi. Ia menoleh, mendapati Zhou Mi yang kini agak bersandar pada kemudi—tengah menyeringai walau _namja _tinggi itu terlihat menutupinya. _Sengaja_, eoh?

"_G-gege~ _Nnnhh~ Kau… aaahh… curang~"

Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya, dengan suara desahan yang sesekali keluar dari mulutnya. Yah, ditahan pun tidak ada gunanya, lagipula ia tersiksa karena harus terus menggigit bibirnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu memeluk leher Zhou Mi. _Hole_nya terasa agak perih dan sesak karena sejak tadi _vibrator _yang ada di dalamnya terus memaksa untuk melesak lebih dalam. Sakit, tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ini juga memberikan sedikit kenikmatan. Sedikit, karena baginya lebih nikmat kalau yang memasukinya itu kejantanan sang kekasih.

"Hm? Curang dari mananya? _Gege _kan cuma bilang kalau Henly bisa menahannya sampai kita sampai di apartemen, maka besok bebas dari yang namanya _sex_. Tidak ada larangan untuk _gege _melakukan sedikit pemaksaan kan~?"

Zhou Mi menjilati pipi Henry, pelan tapi cukup untuk membuat _namja _belasan tahun itu mengeluarkan sedikit desahannya. Tubuhnya selalu sensitif di saat seperti ini, terutama sekali jika disentuh oleh Zhou Mi—bahkan walau itu adalah sentuhan yang paling kecil sekalipun.

"Ah, daripada itu... pakai pakaianmu, _chagiya~ _Kurasa macet seperti ini hanya akan membuatmu makin tersiksa~"

"_Mwo_?"

Mobil melaju perlahan dan tepat di tempat yang ingin ia tuju, laju kendaraan kembali terhenti. Zhou Mi membelokkan arah mobilnya memasuki area parkir restoran Jepang tersebut. Tempat yang cukup luas, pantas saja memiliki beberapa _private room_. Dan kemungkinan pula tidak murah. Yah itu tidak jadi masalah untuknya sih…

Henry membulatkan kedua matanya ketika menyadari maksud dari ucapan gurunya ini. "_Gege_, jangan bilang kalau kita—aaahhh~"

Zhou Mi mencium bibir sang kekasih sekilas. Dijilatnya ujung bibir Henry pelan. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya dicoba kan? Lagipula… _gege _agak sedikit _lapar~_"

.

.

Henry berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih sambil sesekali menggigit bibirnya ketika dirasakannya suaranya akan keluar. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Zhou Mi yang menuntunnya entah kemana ketika _vibrator _di dalam _hole_nya sedikit mengenai satu titik di dalamnya. Oh, rasanya ia ingin menggeplak kepala sang kekasih yang tidak mengizinkannya mencabut _vibrator _sialan ini dari _hole_nya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertatap muka dengan siapapun. Nafasnya agak memburu, hingga ia harus berusaha mencegah suaranya keluar. Ia tidak tahu kemana Zhou Mi membawanya pergi, hanya mengikuti arah tarikan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan miliknya. Bahkan tak menyadari ketika mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya, memandangi keadaan sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup untuk setidaknya ditempati delapan atau sembilan orang. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja rendah yang cukup lebar, sementara lantainya dilapisi oleh _tatami_. Salah satu sisi dinding yang menghadap ke jalan terbuat dari kaca, polos tanpa tirai yang bisa menutupinya. Kalau seseorang berada di bangunan seberang ia akan dengan mudah melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di sini.

Ng?

Tunggu, dilihat dengan jelas? Aish, apa lagi yang diinginkan oleh _sonsaengnim_ tercintanya ini? Itu sama saja bercinta di tengah umum atau katakanlah, semacam melakukan _'live show'_ di hadapan publik kan?

Err... tapi... jujur saja, ia agak excited sebenarnya...

Pintu geser di belakangnya tertutup, membuatnya agak tersentak. Zhou Mi menyeringai, didorongnya tubuh sang kekasih hingga tertahan oleh tembok.

"_G-gege_…?"

Zhou Mi menjilati bibirnya yang agak kering, sepasang iris gelapnya menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan tatapan _lapar_. Oh, ayolah, bahkan saat Henry berpakaian lengkap pun ia masih terlihat sangat menggoda, apalagi kalau dalam keadaan _naked_. Wajahnya memerah—kemungkinan karena harus menahan desahan dalam waktu yang lumayan lama, dua jam bukan waktu yang singkat kan?

Ia tahu, kalau sang kekasih tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Bukan masalah taruhan, toh sebelum mereka memasuki tempat ini, anak ini sudah mendesah dua kali… tapi…

"Aish, _gege_, kau lama…"

Henry menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan oleh sang _sonsaengnim_, menyatukan bibir keduanya. Ia melumatnya pelan sambil sesekali menjilati bibir Zhou Mi, berusaha menggodanya.

_Namja _yang lebih tua menyeringai—kali ini lebih lebar. Yah, Henry yang agresif jelas lebih menggairahkan—walau sisi polosnya pun terlihat manis. Tapi... kalau dalam hal ini, jelas ia lebih memilih kalau sang kekasih sedikit lebih... nakal...

Tak menyiakan hal ini, Zhou Mi membalas ciuman tersebut. Dilumatnya bibir sang kekasih dengan sedikit kasar. Zhou Mi menahan tengkuk Henry, menjadikan ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Digigitnya pelan, sambil berusaha memasukkan lidahnya. Tangan kirinya turun ke bawah, mengusap kejantanan sang kekasih yang agak menegang dari luar—sedikit menggodanya.

"Ngghh... mmmhh…"

Desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut Henry. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, sementara lidahnya terus bermain, saling beradu dengan permainan lidah Zhou Mi. Tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja sang kekasih. Diusapnya dada Zhou Mi perlahan, sambil sesekali memainkan _nipple_nya.

"Mmhhh… nggh.."

Zhou Mi langsung menahan tangan Henry sebelum anak ini berbuat lebih jauh. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia pun langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "_Wae_?"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu menyeringai lagi, kelihatannya kekasihnya ini memang tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lebih lama lagi. Dijilatnya pipi _chubby _miliknya dengan gerakan yang amat pelan, terus hingga sampai ke telinganya, membuat _namja _yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu langsung bergidik—sekaligus makin terangsang.

"Sabar, _chagiya_~ Setidaknya sampai makanannya diantarkan kemari. Kau tidak mau kan para _waiter _atau _waitress _itu melihat tubuh _naked_mu kan~"

.

.

Henry bersandar pada dinding kaca di belakangnya, kedua tangannya berada di samping tubuhnya, menopang dirinya yang jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya mendongak, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya lebih jelas lagi. Kedua kakinya yang tidak terbalut apapun terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan _hole_nya yang masih dimasuki oleh _vibrator _dan berkedut, seolah meminta untuk dimasuki oleh sesuatu lagi. Kejantanannya sudah sepenuhnya berdiri tegak dengan cairan _precum _yang terus mengalir. Yah, berterimakasihlah pada _vibrator _yang terus bergetar dengan tempo yang maksimal hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar harus dalam posisi yang sangat menggoda seperti ini. Setidaknya ia tidak harus mengenakan _cock ring _lagi yang membuatnya sangat tersiksa. Zhou Mi?

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu hanya melihat sang kekasih sambil menikmati makanan yang ia pesan, seolah keadaannya yang terbilang sangat menggoda itu adalah sebuah tontonan yang menarik. Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu sejak ia mulai menyantap makanannya. Ia hanya melucuti seragam yang dikenakan Henry lalu melepaskan _cock ring _yang ia pasangkan pada kejantanannya sambil menaikkan _volume _getaran _vibrator_nya. Selebihnya… ia membiarkan sang kekasih dalam keadaan _naked _dengan posisi seperti itu yang… kemungkinannya akan dilihat orang lain di luar sana…

Sementara dirinya yang masih berpakaian lengkap, kecuali beberapa kancing kemejanya yang terlepas sedikit memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Sesekali ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil mengelus bagian bawahnya yang—kelihatannya—sudah lumayan tegang. Ayolah, siapa yang akan tahan kalau dihadapkan dengan pemandangan seperti itu? Bahkan ia ragu _namja straight _pun tidak akan tergoda melihat hal seperti ini…

Yah, ia hanya sedikit menahan hasratnya. Sedikit mempermainkan anak itu tidak masalah kan? Toh baik ia maupun Henry sama-sama menyukainya…

"Aaahh~"

Zhou Mi mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Henry menekan _vibrator _yang ada di dalam _hole_nya hingga melesak lebih dalam lagi dan—sepertinya—mengenai _sweat spot_nya, sementara tangannya yang lain meremas juniornya sendiri dengan cepat.

"Nggghh…Ooohh~"

Baiklah, ia bisa gila kalau harus diam seperti ini, sementara sang mochi mulai mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Zhou Mi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, sebelah tangannya membawa botol sake yang belum sempat ia minum. Dua botol sisanya sudah teronggok di atas meja dalam keadaan tidak berisi. Yah, ia tidak akan mabuk hanya karena minuman itu, _vodka _jauh lebih memabukkan.

Ia berjongkok di hadapan Henry, lalu menjulurkan tangannya yang tidak memegang apa-apa dan mulai memainkan _nipple_nya yang sudah mencuat, sedikit memilinnya lalu menariknya pelan.

"Aaahh~!"

Dan jelas membuat desahan yang dikeluarkannya lebih keras lagi. Zhou Mi menuangkan seluruh isi botol sake yang dibawanya ke seluruh tubuh Henry, mulai dari leher mengalir turun ke dadanya lalu perut hingga juniornya yang terlihat semakin berkilat. _Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu menelan salivanya perlahan sambil menjilati bibirnya. Ini jauh lebih menggoda dari apa yang ia bayangkan…

Zhou Mi langsung menciumi leher Henry, menyesapnya sambil sesekali menjilatnya hingga tercipta beberapa _kissmark _tipis di beberapa bagian leher putihnya.

Henry semakin mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan sensasi dingin dan basah yang bercampur satu, membiarkan Zhou Mi berbuat sesukanya. Sesekali ia meremas surai kehitaman milik sang guru, ketika dirasa jilatannya mengenai titik sensitifnya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Zhou Mi langsung beralih pada _nipple _Henry dan mulai menjilatinya sambil menghisapnya pelan, sesekali tangannya yang menganggur digunakannya untuk memainkan _nipple _yang tidak terjamah oleh lidahnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain beralih ke bagian bawah sang kekasih dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Ngghh… aaahhh~"

Mendengar desahan sang kekasih yang makin lama terdengar keras—bahkan mungkin terdengar hingga ruangan sebelah yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sekat-sekat yang terbuat dari kayu dan kertas khusus—membuatnya tanpa sadar malah meremas kejantanan Henry lebih kuat dan menggigit _nipple_nya.

"Aaakhhh~!"

Zhou Mi menyudahi kegiatannya, sementara tangannya masih meremas junior sang kekasih dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan jelas… membuat Henry mendesah semakin keras.

Ia langsung membuka celananya, menampakkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Henry menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Biarpun sudah terbiasa dengan benda itu, tapi tetap ukurannya yang lumayan besar itu cukup untuk membuatnya selalu merasa sakit di awal.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk pemanasan, langsung saja, _ne~_?"

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Yah, ia cukup sadar dimana ia berada kini. Terlalu lama berada di tempat ini hanya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Zhou Mi mengecup dahi Henry pelan. Ia pun langsung mencabut _vibrator _yang sejak mereka masih berada di sekolah bersarang di dalam _hole _sang kekasih. Yah, setidaknya ia masih punya perasaan untuk tidak terlalu menyakiti _namja _yang dicintainya ini—baiklah, itu di tempat ini, di apartemennya lain lagi ceritanya. Setidaknya di tempat tinggalnya ia bebas melakukan apapun pada _namjachingu_nya yang manis ini.

Zhou Mi langsung mendekap tubuh Henry hingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara keduanya. Diarahkannya kejantanan miliknya di depan _hole_ kekasihnya yang berkedut kemerahan, lalu dilesakkannya dalam satu hentakan.

"AAAKKHH!"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu menggeram tertahan ketika dirasakannya _hole_ ketat sang kekasih malah menjepitnya dan seolah menariknya untuk terus masuk semakin dalam. Zhou Mi mendiamkan juniornya, membiarkan Henry hingga ia terbiasa. Yah, walau sudah sering melakukannya tetap saja anak ini pasti masih kesakitan juga.

Henry berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. _Hole_nya benar-benar penuh sekarang dibandingkan dengan _vibrator _tadi. Sakit, tapi ia menyukainya. "Ahh… hhh… _g-gege_... _move_…"

Dan cukup dengan satu kata itu, _namja _yang lebih tua pun langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya langsung dengan tempo yang cepat. Jangan membuang waktu, selesaikan dengan cepat dan mereka segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Aakh… aahh… hhh…"

Henry langsung mencengkram kedua tangan Zhou Mi. Ini sakit, tapi ia menyukainya—sangat menyukainya. _Aigoo_, sejak kapan ia jadi _masochist _begini?

"Mmhh... ngghh... aahhh~"

Tak berapa lama, seiring dengan tempo gerakan Zhou Mi yang semakin liar dimana ia pun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan yang tidak kalah liarnya, kedua _namja _berbeda usia itu hampir merasakan klimaksnya.

"Nghh... _gege_... lebih... nghh... lebih cepatthh... lagi... ooohh~"

Detik berikutnya, Henry pun mencapai klimaksnya, disusul oleh Zhou Mi beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Mmhh... aaahh~"

.

.

Zhou Mi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang terbilang lumayan pelan untuk ukurannya. Sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, menahan desahannya. Beruntung waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Setidaknya jalanan sudah cukup sepi dan ia tidak akan kena resiko menabrak seseorang atau kendaraan lainnya.

Sementara Henry…

_Namja _manis itu tengah memanjakan kejantanan sang kekasih dengan mulutnya tepat di sampingnya, mengulum dan menjilatinya sambil sesekali menghisap dan meremasnya. Zhou Mi masih mengenakan kemejanya—walau kancingnya sendiri sudah tidak terkait dengan benar, sementara Henry dalam keadaan tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun.

Terlihat gila sebenarnya, setelah mereka melakukannya di sebuah restoran kini malah dilanjutkan di dalam mobil—dalam keadaan melaju pula.

"Mmhh…"

Sebuah desahan lolos dari mulutnya. Kekasihnya ini terlalu pintar ketika melakukan _blow job _padanya, hingga kadangkala ia tanpa sengaja malah mendesah. Entahlah, bakat alami mungkin?

Henry melepaskan kulumannya ketika dirasakannya gurunya ini tidak juga mencapai klimaksnya. Selalu seperti ini. Apa kekasihnya itu terlalu _pervert _hingga untuk mencapai klimaks pun harus memakan waktu yang cukup lama?

"_Gege~_" Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya, dan Zhou Mi yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"_Wae_, hm~?"

Zhou Mi menginjak rem. Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah jalanan yang cukup sepi. Hanya beberapa kucing liar yang terlihat, selebihnya sepi. Lampu-lampu yang berada di pinggir jalan menyala dengan cukup terang, namun posisinya jauh dari benda-benda bercahaya itu. Tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan sesuatu... sepertinya...?

Henry yang menyadari mobil telah terhenti langsung beranjak mendekati Zhou Mi dan duduk di pangkuan Zhou Mi dalam posisi mengangkang, seolah menggoda untuk segera memasuki _hole_nya yang kembali berkedut.

"Aish, _gege_. Kenapa kalau dengan mulutku kau ini susah sekali orgasme sih~?" Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya, sesekali ia menggesekkan _hole_nya dengan kejantanan sang kekasih. Balas menggodanya, _eoh~_?

"_Mollayo_~ Harus dengan _hole _ketatmu mungkin~?" Zhou Mi memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam _hole _yang barusan menggodanya, lalu menggerakkannya perlahan. Satu tangannya yang lain menurunkan rem tangan. Akan sangat berbahaya kan kalau ia melupakan hal itu, di saat kemungkinan mereka akan bercinta di... tengah jalan seperti ini kan?

"Ngh..." Henry menggerakkan pinggulnya, berlawanan arah dengan gerakan jari Zhou Mi.

"Suka, _eoh_~?" Zhou Mi menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan dua jari lainnya.

"Mmhh~" Henry menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menopang tubuhnya di bahu Zhou Mi.

"Lebih suka jari... atau... _ini_~?" Zhou Mi menggesekkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang dan berkilat dilapisi oleh cairan _precum_nya dan saliva sang kekasih dengan milik Henry yang juga sama tegangnya, menimbulkan sengatan kenikmatan bagi keduanya.

"Ngh... hhh... aku… cuma mau… ngh... milik _gege_ yang besar di dalam _hole_ku... hhh... bukan... yang lain... aaahh, _there~_!"

Zhou Mi semakin melesakkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam _hole _sang kekasih. Desahan Henry semakin keras terdengar ketika beberapa kali ketiga jari _gege_nya menghujam titik kenikmatan di dalam sana. Dinding rektumnya semakin menyempit dan Zhou Mi tahu kalau anak ini akan segera _orgasme_. Hanya jarinya saja ia sudah merasakan kenikmatan, apalagi kalau kejantanannya yang berada di dalamnya. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya, kali ini dengan gerakan yang tidak beraturan.

"Aahh... hhh... oohh... _g-gege_... ngh... _I wanna... _aaaahhh~!"

Benar saja kan?

Henry mengeluarkan cairannya, membasahi perut Zhou Mi dan juga dirinya, sebagian lagi berjatuhan membasahi jok dan lantai mobil.

_Namja _manis itu mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Hanya jari _gege_nya saja ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya, apalagi kalau kejantanannya yang besar itu menghujam _hole_nya—dengan kasar kalau bisa.

Zhou Mi mengangkat tubuh Henry hingga _namja _yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu kembali dalam posisi di atas kejantanannya. "_Ready~_?"

Henry kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, dan detik berikutnya ia pun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya, membuat kejantanan Zhou Mi langsung masuk ke dalam _hole_nya dan menghujam _sweat spot_nya dengan telak.

"Aaahhh~!"

"Mmhh~"

Dilanda oleh nafsu yang sudah membuncah sejak tadi, Henry langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun. Sementara Zhou Mi memegangi pinggul Henry, membantunya bergerak lebih cepat. Ia menggeram, merasakan kenikmatan ketika dinding-dinding rektumnya menjepit kejantanannya dengan kuat.

"Nghhh..."

Henry memagut bibir Zhou Mi, melumatnya kasar. Tak berbeda dengan Zhou Mi yang balas melumatnya lebih kasar. Gerakan keduanya semakin liar. Dibakar nafsu, keduanya bahkan mengabaikan kenyataan kalau mereka saat ini berada di tengah jalan dimana setiap saat orang-orang bisa saja memergoki mereka.

"Aaahh~ _G-ge... Wanna cum~ _Nghh…"

"Mmhh… _together, chagiya~ _Ooohhh~"

Beberapa kali hujaman di dalam _hole _Henry, keduanya pun klimaks di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Sperma keduanya membasahi tubuh dan pakaian yang masih dikenakan oleh Zhou Mi juga tubuh _naked _Henry, sebagiannya lagi berceceran di sekitar mereka.

Keduanya menarik nafas pelan, kembali menormalkan tempo nafas mereka. Henry mengangkat tubuhnya hingga kejantanan Zhou Mi terlepas dari _hole_nya, lalu memeluk leher Zhou Mi. Ia mengusap kedua matanya, tanpa disadari malah menunjukkan _aegyo_nya. Aish, kalau seperti ini saja sifat kekanakannya muncul.

"Aku capek~"

Zhou Mi mengusap rambut hitam Henry yang basah oleh keringat dengan lembut. Wajar saja kalau melelahkan. Tiga ronde dalam waktu yang berdekatan dan di tempat yang berbeda, jelas memakan tenaga. Ditambah lagi kekasihnya ini bahkan belum genap enam belas tahun, jadi tidak aneh…

"Tidur, _ne_~ Nanti _gege _bangunkan kalau sudah sampai."

"Ng~"

Henry memeluk leher Zhou Mi dengan erat lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia terlelap.

Zhou Mi menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak mungkin kan mengendarai mobil dalam posisi seperti ini, yang ada ia malah menabrak tiang listrik nanti. Iris gelapnya beralih ke jalanan. Sepi. Artinya tidak ada yang melihatnya berbuat macam-macam dengan anak di bawah umur kan?

_Namja _bertubuh jangkung itu melepaskan pelukan tangan Henry di lehernya dengan perlahan. Diangkatnya tubuh Henry, lalu ia sandarkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang, membenahinya hingga sang kekasih merasa nyaman. Henry bergerak pelan, terlihat seperti menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Zhou Mi tersenyum tipis. Diambilnya mantel miliknya yang ia letakkan di bangku belakang, lalu menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh Henry. Setidaknya anak ini tidak akan kedinginan sementara waktu, walau ia ragu dia akan kedinginan akibat aktifitas panas mereka sejak tadi sore.

Detik berikutnya ia pun menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya menuju apartemen miliknya.

_Masih ada besok… waktunya bersenang-senang~_

.

—**TBC—**

**.**

**a/n ***speechless bentar* ._. err… gak _hot _ya? #plak Jinjja, ini agak gimana gitu. -.- Yah sudahlah, chapter ini didedikasikan(?) buat yang udah berbaik hati nodong minta cepet update. .-. Udah update kan nih?

By the way~ review pertama bikin speechless. .-.

Masuk ke review~

**Teddybear — **twiiiinnnn tercinta(?), congrats ya udah bikin gue speechless sama komen pertama yang singkat plus typo. u.u Udah update nih nodongnya minggu depan lagi aja ya~

**Mrs. Drakyu1403 — **pasti dihukum lah, kalau gak nanti gak seru. u.u *eh

**VIOSgetz — **same here~#eh

**paprikapumpkin — **iya nih, chingu. ffn kurang stock ZhouRy yang main pair. u.u

**diitactorlove — **ne, udah lanjut~ :)

**hId ming — **udah lanjut~

**Anonymouss — **Iyaaaaa! Makanya harus dilestarikan~! *kibar bendera ZhouRy* #plak

**reaRelf — **emang udah lama~ :)

**DBSJYJ — **Gara-gara punya pacar koala sih. u.u *plak hukumannya jelas... yadongan. '-')b

**Sha — **iya dong, sekali-sekali imut dibikin pervert. x3 #eh gak bakalan tahan kok xD

**cloudyeye — **gak bakalan bisa kok~ kalau bisa kan jadinya gak seru. u,u

**Mei Hyun15 — **udah lanjut, chingu ^^

**BaekRen — **Henry juga~

**Yui the Devil — **ne, chingu. :)

**mademoiselle — **Dua-duanya pervert xD. Gak akan tahan kok, kalau tahan kan gak seru. xD

**joyersV.A — **oke~ :)

**LSY — **Iya dong, dimanapun dan kapanpun~ termasuk restoran sama mobil. xD #plak

**Qhia503 — **udah lanjut, chingu~ x3

**ceicouuuung — **iya tbc kok. u.u kan gak enak kalau mochinya cuma segitu doang #eh

**oryzasativa — **udah update chingu~ :)

**XXJia1993 — **Setahun kan ada 360 hari, sehari bisa berapa kali, jadi anggap aja ratusan. -.-)b #eh

**sellymochi89 — **iya, sekali-sekali jangan Zhoumi aja yang agresif. '-')b Pasti nggak tahan kok, kalau tahan ya udah, ffnya end pastinya. u,u

**Choi Eun Seob — **haha, ne~ xD

**OktaLuvJaejoong — **UASnya lancar kok. Gomawo buat sarannya, dipake gapapa kan? ^^

**baby ming01 — **iya, chingu. Kan dalam rangka melestarikan ff ZhouRy. '-')b

**ame chocho Shawol — **Biarin ah, sekali-kali Henly dibikin mesum, jangan gege(?) aja. ._. Buat prekuelnya, ntar deh dipikirin lagi. '-')b panas? ._. *kipasin* #eh Kalau mau teror, via sms(?) aja ya. '-')/ Idih, istrinya nih ye~ -.-

.

.

Oke, sekian dari saya~ see you… err… kapan-kapan deh. xD

.

**Best Regards**

—**RIN—**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

—**ADDICTED—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 3/?**

**Disclaimer: ****ZhouRy saling memiliki ^^**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: ZhouRy (Zhou Mi – Henry)**

**Warning: AU, ****FULL-NC for all chapters, ****A Bit of PWP, NC-****21****, YAOI, OOC.**

**.**

**Ket: Zhou Mi = 26 tahun, Henry = 16 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Zhou Mi menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat ketika ia sudah memasuki lahan parkir apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Henry sejak sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Sepasang matanya beralih memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Sepi. Hanya ada dua orang petugas keamanan yang sedang duduk diam di ruangannya dan tiga orang lainnya yang... kelihatannya penghuni apartemen ini hanya saja ia tidak mengenalnya.

Wajar sih, ini sudah terlalu malam—terlalu larut untuk waktu pulang. _Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu melepas _seatbelt_ yang ia kenakan lalu beranjak turun dari mobil miliknya. Selanjutnya ia berjalan ke sisi lain mobil dan membuka pintunya. Ia sedikit menghela nafasnya tatkala ia memperhatikan keadaan Henry. Tak mungkin kan ia membawa anak ini dalam keadaan _full-naked_ seperti ini? Tempat ini memang sudah sepi, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau akan ada—mungkin—satu atau dua orang yang berkeliaran.

Zhou Mi bergerak ke bagian belakang mobilnya, mengambil beberapa potong pakaian milik kekasihnya. Ia melepas _seatbelt _yang tadi sempat ia pasangkan pada tubuh Henry, lalu memakaikan celana panjang milik sang kekasih. Tidak terlalu rapi tapi cukup lumayan untuk setidaknya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Zhou Mi kemudian menggunakan mantel miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atas sang kekasih, lalu menggendongnya. _Namja _bersurai hitam itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift _yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Yah, semoga saja tidak ada yang memergokinya saat ini atau ia akan berada dalam masalah...

_Namja _yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu pun memasuki _lift_, lalu menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu namun belum berniat untuk menekan tombol lantai yang ia tuju.

Ketika pintu _lift _tertutup, Zhou Mi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang kekasih. "_Chagiya~ _Buka matamu, _gege _tahu kau tidak tidur~"

"Hng?" Henry membuka kedua matanya, sekejap memandangi sekitarnya, "di _lift_?"

"Memangnya kau pikir di mana? Parkiran?" Zhou Mi menurunkan Henry lalu mendorongnya pelan hingga muridnya itu bersandar pada salah satu sisi dinding _lift_. "Sejak kapan kau bangun, _hm_~?"

Henry menarik kerah kemeja Zhou Mi hingga wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja, sementara tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada dinding di belakangnya, berusaha menyamankan dirinya. "Menurut _gege_~?"

Kedua tangan _namja _yang masih remaja itu kini beralih, membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja yang masih melekat di tubuh sang _sonsaengnim_. Jas? Mungkin tertinggal di mobil. Siapa yang peduli?

Selesai dengan kemeja, Henry langsung mengelus pelan dada Zhou Mi. Ia hanya membuka kancingnya namun tidak sampai melepas, ia tidak mau tubuh sang kekasih yang menurutnya _sexy _dan membangkitkan gairah itu dilihat oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Zhou_-sonsaengnim _hanya miliknya, hati maupun tubuhnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Hng~ Sejak tadi mungkin. Kau tidak benar-benar tidur sejak _sex _kita di mobil tadi kan?" Zhou Mi mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Henry—tempat favoritnya meninggalkan _kissmark _dan ia bisa melakukannya dimana pun dan kapanpun ia inginkan, seringnya ketika mereka tengah kencan.

Henry langsung menengadahkan kepalanya, mempermudah Zhou Mi untuk berbuat sesukanya dengan leher jenjangnya.

"Ngh..." Henry sedikit mendesah ketika dirasakannya hembusan nafas hangat sang kekasih menerpa lehernya, "aku tidak mungkin tidur kan kalau ada sesuatu yang menarik dan 'menyenangkan' menanti di apartemen _gege_~ Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan bukan~? Hng... terutama untuk _hole_ku~"

Zhou Mi menyeringai. Kelihatannya terlalu lama tinggal dengannya, kekasihnya yang awalnya polos ini malah tertular _pervert_nya. Bagus sih, setidaknya ia tidak perlu memaksa Henry berhubungan _sex _dengannya tiap kali ia menginginkannya. Kadang malah _namja _muda itu yang sengaja menggodanya dan berakhir dengan suara desahan di kamar atau—mungkin di tempat lainnya tergantung dimana sang _mochi _menggodanya.

Henry menarik kepala Zhou Mi dari lehernya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan miliknya sang kekasih—sedikit melumatnya, berniat untuk menggoda _namja _tinggi itu. Tak ingin menyiakan hal itu, Zhou Mi pun membalas lumatan Henry lebih kasar, hingga desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut muridnya itu.

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu menyusupkan tangannya ke leher bagian belakang Henry, lalu menekan tengkuknya, bermaksud untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia hisap dan gigit bibir sang kekasih. Desahan semakin keras terdengar walau suaranya agak tertahan akibat bibir mereka yang masih bertautan.

"Hmph... nghh..."

Tangan Henry kembali beralih, dari dada sang kekasih kini menyusup ke balik kemejanya dan mengelus punggungnya sementara tangan kirinya bergerak ke atas menuju kepala Zhou Mi lalu meremas rambutnya pelan. Lidahnya tidak tinggal diam, ia jilati bibir Zhou Mi yang jelas disambut baik oleh pemiliknya. Zhou Mi membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Henry masuk dan mulai mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulutnya. Sesekali lidah kedunya saling menyentuh dan bertautan, lalu 'bermain' dengan cukup liar.

"Ngghhh... mmmpphh... hnnnghh..."

Di sisa kesadarannya, tangan Zhou Mi yang tadinya memeluk Henry kini meraba-raba dinding, mencari tombol _lift_. Terlalu riskan sebenarnya berciuman—hingga _french kiss _seperti ini—di tempat ini. Bukan tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang masuk _lift _ini dan malah menangkap basah mereka.

Tangannya terhenti ketika dirasakannya ujung jarinya menyentuh tombol _lift_. Dilihatnya kumpulan tombol itu, ia pun menekan tombol 25—lantai dimana apartemennya berada. Sepuluh menit bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk setidaknya _foreplay _ringan di awal kan?

Perhatian Zhou Mi kini kembali teralih. Tautan lidah keduanya terlepas, dan sasarannya kini kembali ke leher jenjang kekasihya. Diciumnya lalu dijilat dan dihisapnya hingga tercipta tanda-tanda merah keunguan.

"Nghhh... aaahhh..."

Henry mencengkeram rambut Zhou Mi. Ia jenjangkan kembali lehernya, membuat Zhou Mi semakin leluasa menciptakan _kissmark _lainnya di bagian lain lehernya. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati perlakuan Zhou Mi padanya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari ketika mantel yang ia kenakan sudah hampir terbuka—ulah Zhou Mi yang jelas, menampilkan dadanya yang putih dan mulus dengan beberapa bercak kemerahan yang terlihat.

"Ngghh... _gege_..."

Henry menekan kepala Zhou Mi, memintanya untuk terus menciumi lehernya—kalau perlu lebih dari itu pun tidak masalah. Masa bodoh kalau ada yang melihat mereka, toh ia menginginkan _gege_nya ini—sekarang, kalau bisa sih memasuki lubangnya saat ini juga. Lagipula, _sex _di depan orang lain bukan ide yang buruk.

_Ting_.

Suara _lift _yang terdengar—menandakan kalau mereka telah tiba di lantai yang mereka tuju—sedikit menggangu indera pendengaran keduanya. Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya ketika Zhou Mi malah menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"Tidak sabaran, _eoh_? Bukannya jauh lebih leluasa melakukannya di dalam rumah—setidaknya kita bisa melakukannya dimana pun tanpa harus khawatir dilihat orang lain kan~?" Zhou Mi berbisik ke telinga Henry, sedikit meggodanya dengan suara yang ia buat seseduktif mungkin. Ditiupnya lalu dijilatinya telinga _namja _muda itu, membuat pemiliknya langsung meremang.

"Nghh... _aish_, _gege _jangan menggodaku~!"

"Kkk~ _Kajja_~!" Zhou Mi langsung menggendong Henry kembali lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar _lift _menuju apartemennya.

"_Gege _bilang '_kajja_' pun, tetap saja aku digendong..." Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya, yang tentu saja disambut tawa kecil dari kekasihnya. Kalau seperti ini, bukannya lebih kelihatan kalau muridnya ini polos dan kekanakan?

.

.

.

Zhou Mi menurunkan Henry di atas sofa di ruang tengah, tentu saja setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya dan mematikan sambungan _intercom_nya. Yah, setidaknya ia harus sedikit waspada kalau-kalau ada orang—entah siapapun itu—yang ingin berkunjung ke apartemennya ini.

Henry langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa lalu sedikit bersandar. "_Gege_~"

"Hm?" Zhou Mi yang hendak berjalan ke arah dapur sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Kegiatan sejak tadi sore cukup menguras tenaganya, jadi wajar kan kalau ia butuh sesuatu untuk setidaknya 'mendinginkan' suhu tubuhnya?

"Apa?" Ditatapnya lekat sang kekasih yang dalam keseharian itu polos, manis dan terkesan _childish _namun bisa berubah liar jika menyangkut sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _sex_. Bahkan anak ini sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan beberapa _sex toys_. Haha... benar-benar didikan yang sangat salah darinya...

"Aku buka ini sekarang, _ne_~? Rasanya tidak tahan juga. Lagipula nantinya juga aku tidak perlu memakainya kan~?" Ucap Henry, sambil tangannya menunjuk ke celana yang masih melekat sempurna di kakinya. Terlihat gundukan kecil di antara selangkangannya. Sedikit terangsang, _eoh_?

Mantelnya sudah ia lepaskan—jatuhkan lebih tepatnya—ketika mereka baru mencapai pintu depan. Panas, itu alasannya. Walau Zhou Mi tahu, panas yang dimaksud jelas berbeda dari arti sebenarnya.

"Terserah. Aku malah lebih berharap kalau kau sudah _full-naked _sejak kita tiba di parkiran tadi~" Zhou Mi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda menuju dapur. Ia butuh minum, setidaknya persiapan karena ia tahu ketika mereka mulai lagi maka akan sulit untuk dihentikan.

Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar hal itu. Jadi maksudnya tubuhnya terlihat jelas di depan umum adalah hal yang lumayan bagus? Sekalian saja mereka melakukan _sex _di tengah lapangan, itu pasti jauh lebih seru...

_Namja _bertubuh sedang itu memegang pipinya. Sedikit terpikir. Kelihatannya butuh lama hingga _gege_nya itu kembali dari dapur, sementara di bagian bawahnya ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan. Yah... tidak masalah kan kalau ia melakukannya sendiri...?

Henry langsung membuka celananya, hingga ia yang tadinya _topless _kini _full-naked_. Ditatapnya kejantanan miliknya yang hampir tegang. Ia menelan salivanya, dijilatnya bibirnya yang kering. Kalau saja yang di hadapannya ini adalah kejantanan _gege_nya, mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, menjilatnya, lalu dihisap dan dikulum sambil sesekali memijatnya dan meremasnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Mwo_?"

_Aish_, baru membayangkannya saja kejantanannya langsung berdiri tegak. Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar melakukannya?

"Ngh..." Henry mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, memijatnya pelan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal ini sendiri. Biasanya Zhou Mi yang melakukan _hand job _padanya—yang bahkan hanya dengan menggunakan tangan saja ia bisa klimaks lumayan cepat.

"Nngghhh... aaahhh..." _Namja _China itu memijat kejantanannya lebih kuat lagi, sesekali ia mengocoknya. Tidak senikmat _service _yang dilakukan Zhou Mi padanya... tapi jauh lebih baik daripada harus dibiarkan.

Tanpa disadari, kakinya mulai terbuka lebar. Sedikit mengangkang, bahkan kalau Zhou Mi kembali dari dapur, _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu dapat dengan jelas melihat _hole _kekasihnya yang mulai berkedut kembali meminta untuk segera dimasuki. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan ke atas sementara kedua matanya terpejam erat. Mulutnya tak henti mengeluarkan desahan yang terdengar semakin keras ketika ia dengan sengaja mempercepat tempo kocokannya.

Henry semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Perutnya mulai terasa agak sakit. Sedikit lagi hingga ia mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ngghhh... oohhh... hnnnghhh... AAAHHH~!"

_Namja _China itu pun mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan miliknya mengotori tangan yang ia gunakan untuk melakukan _hand job_, sementara sebagiannya jatuh berceceran di atas lantai. Henry mengatur nafasnya. Hanya melakukan hal itu saja lumayan menguras tenaganya. Peluh mengalir deras dari dahi menuju leher. Terkesan _sexy _mungkin jika Zhou Mi yang melihatnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan cairan putih yang bertebaran di selangkangan dan tangannya, juga posisi duduknya yang mengangkang lebar, seolah menantang untuk segera memasuki _hole_nya yang sempit itu. Terlalu menggoda dan jelas... menggairahkan...

Henry membuka kedua matanya. Tidak buruk juga. Ditatapnya tangan yang dipenuhi cairan miliknya itu. Sekali lagi ia menjilat bibirnya. Didekatkannya tangannya itu lalu dijilat, membersihkannya dari sperma miliknya sekalgus juga mencoba merasakannya. "Hmm~"

"_Aigoo_, mochi_ku_ ini nakal dan tidak sabaran ya~?"

_Namja _muda itu mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati Zhou Mi yang kini tengah bersandar pada pintu dapur. Kemejanya sudah terlepas, dan ia hanya mengenakan celana _jeans _biru tua yang tidak ia kenakan dengan baik. Yah, untuk apa merapihkannya, toh nanti juga akan ia lepas.

"_Gege_~" Kedua mata Henry berbinar. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan di saat-saat seperti ini selain daripada melihat _gege_nya ini bertelanjang dada—atau sekalian saja _full-naked_. _Abs_ miliknya benar-benar menggoda untuk dijamah. Apalagi jika Zhou Mi sedang berkeringat.

"_Hand job_, _eoh_?" Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang kekasih yang tetap berada di posisinya semula. Duduk dengan kaki yang mengangkang lebar. Zhou Mi menelan salivanya, posisinya benar-benar terlalu menggoda, bahkan ia bisa melihat _hole _kekasihnya yang berkedut.

"_Ne~_! _Gege _terlalu lama barusan~"

Zhou Mi sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Rasanya?"

Henry memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat polos, namun Zhou Mi tahu kalau nafsu anak ini sangat tinggi. Kilatan di matanya tidak akan bisa menipunya. "Lumayan, hanya saja aku lebih suka kalau _gege _yang melakukannya~"

"Begini~?" Tanpa aba-aba Zhou Mi langsung meremas kejantanan Henry yang agak tegang.

"Aaaaah~!"

"Atau... begini~?" Dikocoknya dengan agak cepat, bahkan cairan _pre-cum _pun langsung mengalir dengan deras.

Henry berpegangan pada bantal-bantal kecil di sampingnya. Memang benar kalau _hand job _yang dilakukan oleh Zhou Mi jauh lebih memabukkan dibandingkan jika ia melakukannya sendiri barusan. Apalagi _gege_nya ini kadangkala malah memanjanya dengan mengubah tempo kecepatannya berkali-kali.

"Aaahhh... _more_... nnnggghhh... aku... mau..."

Zhou Mi semakin mempercepat kocokannya. Rasanya menyenangkan juga melihat ekspresi wajah Henry yang diliputi kenikmatan dan nafsu. _So sexy_...

"AAAAHH~!"

_Namja _yang jauh lebih muda itu pun kembali mengalami klimaksnya, bahkan sebelum _hole_nya dimasuki. Kali ini cairan yang keluar jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, membasahi tangan Zhou Mi dan selangkangannya, sebagian lainnya jatuh ke atas lantai.

Zhou Mi menarik tangannya lalu sedikit menjilati cairan yang mengotori tangannya. "Manis~"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu lalu menyodorkan tangannya ke wajah Henry. "Jilat lalu menungginglah, _chagiya_~"

Seolah terhipnotis, Henry pun langsung menuruti perkataan Zhou Mi. Dijilatinya jari-jari milik kekasihnya itu hingga bersih. "Hmmmhh..."

Detik berikutnya, Henry pun membalikkan badannya. Berpegangan pada sofa, ia pun menungging, memperlihatkan _hole_nya yang kemerahan, meminta untuk segera diisi tepat di hadapan Zhou Mi. _Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu kembali menelan salivanya. Ini terlalu... menggoda... baik itu posisi maupun ekspresi yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya itu...

"_Gege~ Fuck me harder, please~_"

Bahkan kalimat yang dikeluarkannya juga.

"_As your wish_~"

Zhou Mi langsung membuka celananya, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang berukuran besar dan dalam keadaan yang menegang sempurna. Pemandangan yang sejak tadi dilihatnya serta suara desahan sang kekasih yang terngiang di telinganya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya _turn on_.

Dipegangnya pinggul Henry, dan dengan satu hentakan, _namja _itu pun langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam _hole _sang kekasih.

"Aaaaahhh~!"

Oh dan jelas langsung mengenai tepat di _sweatspot_nya.

Zhou Mi langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya, tanpa menunggu hingga sang kekasih terbiasa dengan keberadaan benda lain di tubuhnya. Kali ini dengan gerakan yang jauh lebih kasar.

"Ooohhhh... nnnggghhh... _fasterrrhhh... _ngghh..."

Henry pun turut menggerakkan pinggulnya, dengan arah gerakan yang berbeda hingga kejantanan Zhou Mi menubruk titik terdalamnya dengan cukup keras. Nikmat, ini yang ia nantikan sejak tadi. Dibandingkan dengan hal lain ketika mereka melakukan _sex_, saat-saat seperti ini lah yang ia inginkan...

"Aaahhh... ngghh..."

Zhou Mi hanya bisa menggeram penuh nikmat. Sudah berkali-kali ia melakukan ini, tapi _hole _anak ini masih saja sempit seperti saat mereka pertama kali melakukannya. Kejantanannya dijepit oleh dinding-dinding rektumnya, terus menariknya lebih dalam. Ini benar-benar nikmat, bahkan sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Henry mempererat cengkeramannya pada sofa, ketika kecepatan gerakan _in-out _nya semakin dipercepat.

"Ngghhh... ooohhh... _gege_... ngghh, aku mau... aaaahhh..."

Zhou Mi semakin mempercepat gerakannya, kali ini disertai dengan remasan keras pada kejantanan Henry, membuat sang kekasih tak dapat lagi menahan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan di dua titiknya yang sangat sensitif, hingga...

"AAAHHH~!"

...Henry pun kembali mengalami klimaksnya yang ketiga di sofa tersebut.

Zhou Mi masih terus bergerak, hingga beberapa tusukan lagi sampai ia pun...

"Nggghhhh~!"

...mengalami klimaksnya, dan menumpahkan cairannya di dalam _hole _Henry.

Keduanya menarik nafas, berusaha menstabilkannya. Masih dalam posisi dimana kejantanan Zhou Mi masih bersarang dalam _hole _muridnya itu, _namja _bertubuh layaknya tiang listrik itu pun memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang. Empat ronde di tempat yang berbeda bahkan dalam waktu yang hampir berdekatan, terlebih tiga lainnya dilakukan di tempat umum. Gila... ini bahkan rekor baru untuk kegiatan _sex _mereka.

"_Another round_~?"

Henry menjilat lidahnya. "_Can't wait for it_~"

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n: Hai~ ^^ Saya kembali dengan update ff yang ini. Ada yang protes kalau saya jadi makin **_**yadong**_**... hehe, mian. Bukannya makin yadong, cuma kebetulannya saya lagi dapet ide buat ini. **

**Dan... yah, saya buka sedikit polling:**

**Buat NC selanjutnya settingnya mending yang mana dulu?**

**A . Kamar Mandi terus berlanjut ke kamar, atau**

**B . Kamar lalu dilanjutkan di kamar mandi**

**Pilih ne~ Sekalian, kasih saya masukan soal gaya (?) atau lainnya yang bisa saya pake. xD - mulai kehabisan ide**

**Oke, saya ke review~**

**Teddybear — iya gue speechless -_- iya dong bener. Eh, tapi kalau yang ini gue potong cuma sampai di sofa doang. ._. panas? *timpukin pake es batu* ._.**

**Diitactor love — emang NC lagi kok, ff ini kan full NC di semua chapternya. ._.)v**

**Guest(1) — huwee, mian. Aku gak ada maksud buat makin yadong. T_T yg vampir udah mulai diupdate kok tapi yang till the end of time dulu. Aku pasti balik kok, sekarang aja udah mulai lumayan sering publish ff lagi. u_u**

**paprikapumpkin — Udah lanjut nih -3- gak usah guling-guling lagi, balikin Henry-nya sini biar yadongan lagi... *Eh**

**Hyoki — udah update nih jangan nangis lagi. ._.)/ Biarin ah, sekali-sekali dibikin agresif, jangan polos melulu. ._.v**

**kim — udah ^^**

**Qhia503 — wait, bdsm kayak gimana. Bagi dong linknya... O.o**

**Gaemgyu315 — kan kepengaruh~ :D Udah dilanjut kok, tapi lanjutannya lagi nanti aja xD**

**GaemGyu92 — Gak tau, ya. Ini udah hot apa belum? ._.)v**

**baby ming01 — ZhouRy emang harus dilestarikan, di ffn hampir ngilang nih. '^'**

**Anonymouss — iya nih, makin keenakan aja, mana mau dilanjutin pula u_u *plak**

**ame istri teddy bear — gak. Aku baru yadongan di dm sama TL aja gak kemana-mana kok '^' *eh**

**velovexiaa — ntar ya, di apartemen itu yang paling panjang alurnya (?) -_-v**

**lemonade — udah lanjut :)**

**Ichigo song — iya -_-v**

**Sha — udah lanjut nih :D**

**LSY — Ini sesak nafas karena apa dulu nih? u.u Di apartemennya yadongan lagi kok, tenang aja (?). ._.**

**kopi luwak — Mwo? Mimi sama Siwon? Yang mana tuh? O.o**

**Mei — Amin ya, ini udah termasuk update cepet, belum? O.o**

**Guest — jinjja? O.o**

**cloudyeye — jangan ah, taman terlalu beresiko. Ntar ada yang lewat, Mimi bakal disangka tukang merkosa anak di bawah umur lagi... u,u**

**Park ji — hehe iya ya..**

**.**

**.**

**Dan sekian dari saya. Next ff yang bakal saya publish, sekuelnya ff KyuSung yang judulnya Alones. Kapannya masih belum tau. ^^**

**.**

**See you next time**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

—**ADDICTED—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 4/?**

**Disclaimer: ****ZhouRy saling memiliki ^^**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: ZhouRy (Zhou Mi – Henry)**

**Warning: AU, ****FULL-NC for all chapters, ****A Bit of PWP, NC-****21****, YAOI, OOC.**

**.**

**Ket: Zhou Mi = 26 tahun, Henry = 16 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**Polling kemarin paling banyak milih yang A, **_**so**_** saya mulai sesuai dengan itu~ :D**

**.**

**.**

Zhou Mi menarik nafasnya, sebelum kemudian ia berdiri—tanpa melepaskan tautannya dengan Henry. Ia menggendongnya, yang otomatis membuat _namja _muda itu melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Zhou Mi karena kejantanannya masih tertanam di dalam _hole_nya.

"Aaahhh…"

Gesekan di dinding rektumnya di tambah Zhou Mi yang malah menciumi lehernya membuatnya tidak bisa menahan desahannya kembali. Refleks, ia memeluk leher Zhou Mi dan menengadahkan kepalanya—yang tentu saja membuat _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu semakin leluasa mengerjai lehernya dan menambah _kissmark _di beberapa bagian yang masih polos.

"Nnghh… _gege…_"

Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, masih setia dengan kegiatannya di leher Henry. Langkah kakinya membuat kejantanan miliknya sesekali menumbuk titik prostatnya, yang tak ayal justru membuat desahan Henry semakin keras. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu, otomatis membuat Henry menoleh. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Zhou Mi—sedikit menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

"Nghh… kamar?"

Zhou Mi membuka pintu kamar mereka lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. "_Aniyo~_"

"Eh?"

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya terus masuk ke dalam, kembali berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, lalu membukanya dan masuk ke dalam. "Kamar mandi~ Kita perlu 'membersihkan' badan setelah yang tadi kan~"

Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "_Gege _bilang begitu juga aku tahu kalau itu bukan tujuan aslinya~"

"Kkk, memang~" Zhou Mi menurunkan Henry, sambil melepaskan kejantanannya dari _hole _kekasihnya itu. _Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu menyalakan _shower_, seketika air hangat mengalir cukup deras. Ia lalu memeluk Henry dari belakang sambil menggesekkan kejantanannya ke _butt _kekasihnya yang basah karena air.

"Nngghh… _gege_… jangan menggodaku~"

Tubuh keduanya kini basah oleh air. Zhou Mi masih dalam posisinya memeluk Henry. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengelus perut Henry, terus naik hingga jari-jarinya menyentuh _nipple_nya yang sedari tadi sudah menegang. Ia mulai memainkan kedua tonjolan kecil itu, mengelus dan memilinnya pelan sambil sesekali menarik dan mencubitnya. Mulutnya tak tinggal diam, kali ini ia menciumi tengkuk Henry dan menghisapnya kuat hingga menciptakan beberapa _kissmark_ lain di kulitnya yang putih.

Henry berpegangan pada keran di dekatnya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya, sementara mulutnya terus mengeluarkan desahan—terutama ketika Zhou Mi semakin bersemangat mengerjai ketiga bagian tubuhnya. Pinggulnya sesekali bergerak, mengikuti tempo gesekan yang dilakukan kekasihnya pada _butt_nya. "Aaahhh…"

"Pegangan yang kuat~"

Zhou Mi memegangi pinggang Henry sementara _namja _itu semakin membungkukkan badannya hingga posisinya berubah menungging ke arah Zhou Mi. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Zhou Mi dengan menyuruhnya berpegangan. Lebih cepat lebih baik karena ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

"Aaargghh!"

Henry sedikit memekik ketika Zhou Mi—tanpa pemanasan langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam _hole_nya. Walau entah sudah berapa kali _hole_nya ini dimasuki oleh kejantanan Zhou Mi, tetap saja rasa sakit itu masih sedikit ada—bahkan walau hari ini sudah lebih dari empat kali Zhou Mi melakukannya. Yah, setidaknya air yang mengalir dari _shower _sedikit membantu kejantanannya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu untuk bisa masuk.

Zhou Mi tidak langsung menggerakkannya, ia hanya terus berusaha memasukkannya perlahan. Salah satu tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memainkan kejantanan Henry yang kembali mengeluarkan cairan _precum_. Sesekali ia meremasnya pelan lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat.

"Nngghh…"

Henry yang sudah tidak tahan karena Zhou Mi masih saja diam dan malah menggodanya dengan memainkan kejantanan miliknya, mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia memaju-mundurkannya hingga beberapa kali kejantanan Zhou Mi menyentuh _sweatspot_ miliknya. Henry semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada keran, hingga tangannya terasa sedikit kebas.

"Aaaahhh~!"

Erangan berubah menjadi pekikan kecil ketika Zhou Mi turut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Desahan _namja _berusia enam belas tahun itu terdengar semakin keras. Kedua matanya terpejam merasakan gelombang kenikmatan di dua tempat sekaligus. Zhou Mi masih setia mengocok kejantanan Henry dengan tempo yang stabil—tetap, hanya sesekali menambah kecepatannya.

"Aaaahhh, _fassterrhh… gege_… ooohhh…"

Keduanya semakin tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Aroma _sex _yang kental tercium begitu kentara. Suara desahan, kulit yang beradu dan air yang terus mengalir dengan deras membuat suasana terasa semakin panas. Henry sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya. Tangannya terangkat ke belakang, melingkar di leher Zhou Mi. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Henry, Zhou Mi mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung melumat bibir Henry. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Henry tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Mmhh…"

Keduanya saling melumat bibir lawannya masing-masing, sesekali saling menghisap bibirnya. Lidah keduanya beradu, menimbulkan suara decakan saliva yang saling bercampur. Gerakan tangan Zhou Mi di kejantanan Henry terus bertambah semakin cepat. Refleks, Henry langsung melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya dan kembali mengeluarkan desahannya.

"_Gege_… aaahhh… aku mau… keluarrhh… aaaaahhhh~!"

Henry langsung mengeluarkan cairannya, sebagian membasahi tangan Zhou Mi dan juga perutnya, sisanya jatuh ke lantai bercampur dengan air yang terus mengalir. Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut keduanya, sedikit mengistirahatkan diri. Jujur saja, berhubungan _sex _seperti ini sejak tadi sore membuat mereka sedikit kelelahan. Hanya sedikit, lagipula siapa juga yang ingin membiarkan kenikmatan yang bisa mereka raih begitu saja?

_Namja _bertubuh sedang itu memajukan tubuhnya, membuat kejantanan Zhou Mi terlepas dari _hole_nya. Erangan kecewa terdengar dari mulut Zhou Mi. "_Wae_—"

Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Aish… sabar, _gege_. Sejak kita sampai di apartemen selalu _gege _yang memuaskanku. Sekarang giliranku~"

Henry langsung berjongkok di depan Zhou Mi. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang agak kering dan menelan salivanya melihat kejantanan Zhou Mi yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Besar dan benar-benar tegang. Dilihat berapa kali pun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan rasa kagumnya, dan berharap kalau benda itu akan selalu bersarang di dalam _hole_nya.Henry menyentuh kejantanan Zhou Mi dan mengocoknya perlahan.

"Nnggghh…"

Zhou Mi menumpukan kedua tangannya pada dinding. Sedikit menahan berat tubuhnya. Tidak lucu kan kalau hanya karena merasa nikmat ia malah kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan malah menimpa Henry. "Jangan cuma dipegang… aaahh… cepat masukkan…"

"_Gege _tidak sabaran ah~"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Henry langsung memasukkan kejantanan Zhou Mi ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak sepenuhnya bisa masuk, hanya setengahnya saja saking terlalu besar sementara rongga mulutnya jelas memiliki kapasitas yang terbatas. Henry menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk memegang bagian yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mmhh…"

Henry mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, sesekali lidahnya bermain di ujung kejantanan Zhou Mi dan tangannya terus mengocoknya. Dihisapnya kejantanan Zhou Mi, lebih terasa seperti mengurutnya.

Zhou Mi memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang melingkupi miliknya. Memang tidak lebih nikmat dibandingkan dengan pijatan _hole_ anak ini yang terus sempit padahal sudah berkali-kali ia bobol, tapi tetap saja kenikmatan yang ia peroleh sulit untuk dijelaskan hanya dengan untaian kalimat.

"Nnggghhh…"

Tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang menderanya, Zhou Mi turut memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, hingga beberapa kali dirasanya ujung kejantanannya menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan Henry—dan jelas membuat anak itu hampir tersedak beberapa kali. Zhou Mi memegangi kepala Henry, mengelusnya perlahan sambil sedikit menekannya hingga mau tidak mau Henry semakin mempercepat tempo _service_nya.

"Mmh... hmmm~"

Henry menggunakan tangan kanannya—selain mulut—untuk memanjakan kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Lidahnya dengan lihai bergerak menjilati ujungnya. Sementara tangan kirinya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan kejantanannya sendiri.

"Nnnghh..."

Desahan tertahan terus keluar dari mulutnya seiring dengan semakin cepatnya tempo kocokan pada kejantanannya sendiri. Hal itu jelas berefek pada kejantanan Zhou Mi yang berada dalam mulutnya. _Namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu terus mengerang keenakan, ketika desahan yang terus dikeluarkan Henry justru menambah kenikmatan di kejantanannya.

"Ahh... nngh... aaahhh~!"

Zhou Mi mencapai klimaksnya—bahkan tanpa sempat memberi peringatan pada Henry, membuat _namja _itu langsung tersedak ketika cairan kekasihnya ini menyembur di dalam mulutnya. Sebagian malah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang memang agak terbuka, tapi sebagiannya ia telan. Henry bahkan menjilati milik _gege_nya itu hingga tak ada lagi cairan yang tersisa.

Keduanya terengah, berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Henry segera berdiri, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Zhou Mi—sedikit berjinjit mengingat tinggi keduanya yang berselisih agak jauh. Zhou Mi langsung melumat bibir Henry ketika wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter lagi. Suara desahan kembali terdengar ketika keduanya kembali berciuman.

Zhou Mi mematikan keran, lalu kembali menggendong Henry—kali ini berjalan menuju wastafel. Henry segera melepas ciuman mereka dan memeluk leher _gege_nya lebih erat.

"Eh? Mau ke mana?"

"Pindah tempat~ Tidak bosan melakukannya di bawah guyuran air terus~?" Zhou Mi menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Henry, lalu mulai menciuminya, menciptakan _kissmark _lain di tubuh polos kekasihnya.

"Eumh~ Tidak juga sih… nngghhh… yang penting aku… aahhh… melakukannya bersama _gege_~" Henry memeluk leher Zhou Mi lebih erat, sensasi di lehernya benar-benar membuatnya sulit berbicara dengan benar.

Zhou Mi berhenti di depan wastafel lalu mendudukkan Henry di atasnya. Keduanya kembali berciuman, kali ini tangan Zhou Mi bergerak mengelus kejantanan Henry yang kembali tegang. Henry sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan pada tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya masih melingkar di leher Zhou Mi sementara sebelah tangan Zhou Mi menekan tengkuknya, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Lidah saling beradu, saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir serta erangan tertahan membuat suasana makin terasa panas bagi keduanya.

"Mmmhh… hhmmm… ah~!"

Henry langsung melepas ciumannya, lalu turun. Ia membalikkan badannya, sedikit membungkuk dan berpegangan pada pinggiran wastafel. Membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya sedikit terangkat dan _hole_nya yang terus berkedut itu terlihat menggoda untuk dimasuki. Zhou Mi menelan salivanya. Ini terlalu menggoda—_well_, Henry memang selalu menggoda baginya, entah anak itu sedang dalam keadaan apa. Dan lebih menggoda lagi kalau dalam keadaan _naked_ seperti ini, ditambah dengan banyaknya _kissmark _yang ia torehkan di kulit tubuhnya yang putih.

"_Gege_~ _fuck me again~_"

Oke, sejak awal juga pertahanan nafsunya memang sudah runtuh, jadi… tidak mungkin kan ia mengabaikan apa yang tengah ditunjukkan di hadapannya ini?

Zhou Mi memegangi pinggul Henry, ia memposisikan kejantanannya di depan _hole _Henry, sesekali menggesekkannya namun tidak ada niat—atau belum—untuk memasukkannya. Sedikit menggoda tidak masalah kan~?

"Nngghhh… _gege_~ jangan menggodaku~! Kau kan… aahhh… tahu kalau aku selalu tidak tahan untuk… nngghh… dimasuki milikmu yang besar itu~"

Zhou Mi menyeringai. _Well_, rasanya sedikit merasa bersalah juga, melihat anak yang dulunya polos ini sekarang berubah menjadi _pervert _gara-gara sering ia ajak berhubungan badan.

"_Ready_~?"

"Kapanpun~"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam _hole _Henry, langsung dalam sekali hentakan membuat _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu mengerang panjang. Detik berikutnya, tanpa menunggu Henry terbiasa dengan keberadaan miliknya di dalam _hole_nya, ia langsung menggerakkannya. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap remasan dinding rektum yang terasa semakin menyempit dan seolah menarik kejantanannya untuk terus masuk.

"Nnggghhh… aahhh… _morrreee, gege…_ _fasssterrrhhh_… oooohhh~!"

Zhou Mi semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, pelukannya di pinggang Henry semakin erat. Sesekali tangannya mengocok kejantanan Henry dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan—tapi itu justru hal yang dirasa sangat nikmat oleh _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Henry membuka matanya. Pantulan bayangan dirinya dan Zhou Mi yang dilihatnya di cermin membuatnya makin terangsang. Tubuhnya yang dibasahi oleh peluh—dan juga air, ditambah dengan banyaknya _kissmark _di tubuh bagian atasnya dan wajahnya yang memerah dengan nafsu yang jelas terlihat di kedua matanya. Rasanya… entahlah… jadi begini wajahnya tiap kali ia berhubungan _sex _dengan _songaengnim_nya ini~?

Lalu…

Ya Tuhan…

Henry menelan salivanya dengan susah payah—lebih sulit lagi ketika ia terus saja mendesah tanpa henti akibat gerakan _gege_nya yang terbilang cukup kasar.

_Sexy_.

Zhou Mi yang _naked_, dimana seluruh tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh keringat, dan… otot-otot di perutnya…

Henry menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya yang sudah memerah bisa dipastikan kini lebih merah lagi. Ditambah melihat dengan jelas bagaimana _hole_nya dimasuki oleh kejantanan Zhou Mi yang lumayan besar itu. Oh… ia benar-benar semakin terangsang sekarang…

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, hm~?" Zhou Mi menjilat daun telinga Henry, sementara pinggulnya masih terus melakukan gerakan _in-out _tanpa henti—dengan tempo yang naik turun.

"Aaahhh… _n-ne_… _gege_… ngghh… _sexy_… dan itu membuatku makin… nghh… _horny_~"

Zhou Mi terus mengerjai _hole _Henry dengan kasar, membuat _namja _muda itu tak hentinya mengeluarkan desahan. Kalimat yang diucapkan Henry membuatnya sedikit terangsang. Sedikit, toh ia sudah lebih dulu terangsang karena melihat tubuh anak ini.

"Ngghhh… _gege_… aku tidak tahan… aaahhh… lagi~"

Henry turut menggerakkan pinggulnya, tentu saja dengan arah yang berlawanan hingga kejantanan Zhou Mi melesak lebih dalam menusuk _hole_nya. Kenikmatan semakin menderanya, hingga tanpa sadar ia justru mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel dengan sangat kuat.

"Tahan sebentar… aaahhh… _gege_ juga…"

Zhou Mi terus menggerakkannya, tangannya terus mengocok kejantanan Henry dengan tempo yang sama dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Tak beraturan, tapi memberikan friksi kenikmatan yang tak terbayangkan.

"Nnggh... _gege_... aaah... _I'm cumming_~ aaahh~!"

Henry mencapai klimaksnya—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Cairannya membasahi tangan Zhou Mi, sebagiannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Nngh... aah~!"

Detik berikutnya, Zhou Mi pun mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam _hole_ Henry.

Dan _french kiss_ selama beberapa menit mengakhiri sesi bercinta mereka di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi membalut tubuh Henry dengan handuk yang menggantung di kamar mandi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, menuju kamar mereka. _Namja _berambut hitam itu menurunkan Henry di atas ranjang, menarik handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu melemparkannya entah kemana, dan kembali menindihnya.

"_Aigoo~ gege _tidak sabaran _eoh_~?"

"Mungkin~"

Henry melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Zhou Mi, sedikit menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu agar lebih dekat. Kedua kakinya mengangkang, terbuka lebar hingga Zhou Mi bisa mengerjai _hole _Henry dengan jarinya—sebebas mungkin. Iris gelapnya menatap Zhou Mi dengan tatapan sayu, terlihat menggodanya. Sesekali lututnya ia angkat hingga menyentuh kejantanan Zhou Mi lalu menggesekkannya.

"Nnnngghh…"

Zhou Mi mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Henry langsung melumat bibirnya. Keduanya berciuman dalam posisi Henry yang terbaring dan Zhou Mi yang menindihnya. Tak tinggal diam, kedua tangan Zhou Mi yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengelus setiap inchi tubuh kekasihnya ini. Henry bergerak tak nyaman, lebih dikarenakan sentuhan yang sebenarnya sangat memabukkan baginya. Tubuhnya meremang, sementara kedua tangannya mulai turun ke bawah—lebih tepatnya menuju kejantanan Zhou Mi. Diremasnya perlahan benda itu, lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo yang lambat namun teratur.

"Mmmhhh… nnghhhh…"

Sang _sonsaengnim _memutar tubuhnya ke samping, sambil memeluk Henry, membuat posisi keduanya berbalik. Henry duduk di atas perut Zhou Mi sementara _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu agak bersandar pada _night stand _di belakangnya.

"Mengerti kan~?"

Henry mengangguk pelan. Ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya hingga _hole_nya berada tepat di atas kejantanan Zhou Mi. Henry menggerakkan pinggulnya, menimbulkan gesekan antara _hole_nya dengan kejantanan milik _gege_nya ini. Sedikit menggodanya sebenarnya.

"Ngghh..." Zhou Mi mengerang—agak frustasi. Kejantanannya butuh dimanjakan sekarang dan Henry malah menggodanya tanpa ada niat untuk segera memasukkannya.

"Sabar, _gege_~ Aku pasti memasukkannya kok, lagipula benda ini kan selalu membuatku ketagihan… mmmhhh~"

Henry menunduk membuat posisinya agak menungging, wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan tubuh Zhou Mi yang… _sexy_—dan kadang malah membuatnya selalu membayangkan kalau ia sedang berhubungan _sex _dengannya, dimanapun ketika _gege_nya sedang tidak ada di dekatnya. Ia mengelus _abs _yang tercetak di perutnya, sesekali menggunakan lidahnya dan menjilat beberapa titik di sekitar dada dan perut. Peluh yang membasahi tubuh Zhou Mi membuatnya semakin terlihat _sexy _di mata Henry.

Zhou Mi menekan kepala Henry, kadang meremas rambutnya ketika lidah Henry mulai menari di atas tubuhnya. Henry masih menggoda Zhou Mi dengan menggesekkan _butt_nya ke kejantanan Zhou Mi, kali ini dengan menaikkan tempo kecepatannya.

"Mmmhh… ngghhh…"

Keduanya mendesah, saling bersahutan ketika mereka saling memanjakan tubuh keduanya. Tangan Zhou Mi beralih ke _nipple _Henry yang tegang dan mulai memainkannya, tak ayal membuat muridnya itu mendesah semakin keras.

Tak tahan dengan rangsangan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, entah itu yang dilakukan Zhou Mi atau yang ia ciptakan sendiri, Henry langsung mengangkat tubuhnya hingga _hole_nya benar-benar berada di atas kejantanan Zhou Mi. Detik berikutnya ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga milik _gege_nya itu langsung masuk ke dalam _hole_nya dan menumbuk tepat di titik yang membuatnya mengerang panjang.

"Aaaaahhhhhh~!"

"_Move_, _chagiya~ _Bukannya kau bilang kalau milik _gege _ini sampai membuatmu ketagihan, hm~? Bahkan kau selalu membayangkannya ketika sedang di kelas kan~?"

"Aaahhh~ D-dari mana… _gege _tahu~?"

Zhou Mi menyeringai. "Kau pikir aku tidak pernah memperhatikan wajahmu tiap kali melewati kelasmu, hm~?"

"_M-mwo_?" Wajah Henry merona merah. Jadi Zhou Mi sering memperhatikan hal itu? Oh, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya saat itu ditambah dengan Zhou Mi yang melihatnya. Ini… memalukan…

"Sudahlah~" Zhou Mi mencium pipi Henry perlahan, "toh aku juga kadang melakukannya kalau sedang sendirian di ruanganku. Sekarang bergeraklah~"

"Mmhh…"

Henry mengangkat tubuhnya lagi, hingga kejantanan Zhou Mi sebagian keluar menyisakan ujungnya saja. Detik berikutnya ia kembali langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya, membuat kejantanan itu kembali menusuk titik yang selalu membuatnya mendesah keras. Kedua matanya terpejam—menikmati setiap friksi kenikmatan di dalam tubuhnya. Ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan menjadikan bahu Zhou Mi sebagai tumpuan, dari tempo yang lambat terus naik hingga kecepatannya terus naik.

"Ngghhh… aaaahhhh…"

"Mmmhhhh…." Zhou Mi yang merasakan nikmat ketika _hole _ketat kekasihnya itu menjepit miliknya, langsung menarik tubuh Henry dan menciumi lehernya—kadang menghisap dan menjilatinya.

Henry yang dibutakan oleh rasa nikmat terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang bertambah semakin cepat. Ia menengadahkan lehernya, membiarkan Zhou Mi berbuat sesukanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, mengeluarkan desahan yang bagi Zhou Mi lebih terdengar seperti melodi yang merdu.

"Nnggghhh… ooohhhh…"

_Namja _bertubuh sedang itu semakin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa melilit, sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks.

"_Gege_~ aaahhhh… aku ingin keluar… ngghhh…"

Zhou Mi membantu dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Henry. Ketika muridnya itu mengangkat pinggulnya, maka ia menarik miliknya hingga hanya bagian ujungnya saja yang masih berada dalam _hole _sempit itu. Suara kulit yang beradu dipadu desahan yang keras dari keduanya, membuat suasana kamar itu terasa semakin panas. Padahal jendelanya terbuka lebar, dimana angin malam yang menusuk kulit dapat dengan mudah menyusup masuk.

"Aaaahhh… nnngghhhhh…. Aaaaahhhh~!"

Henry mengeluarkan cairannya setelah beberapa kali tusukan. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Zhou Mi dan mulai menstabilkan nafasnya. Ini belum berakhir—untuk hari ini. Zhou Mi masih belum mencapai klimaksnya, dan ia tahu kalau _gege_nya itu tidak akan membiarkannya istirahat sampai ia sendiri juga terpuaskan.

"Berputarlah~"

Benar kan?

Henry mengeluarkan kejantanan Zhou Mi dari dalam _hole_nya, sedikit desahan terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga kejantanan _gege_nya itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya, dan miliknya sendiri berada tepat di depan wajah Zhou Mi. Posisi 69.

_Namja _muda itu langsung memasukkan milik _gege_nya itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengulumnya, seperti memakan es krim. Zhou Mi melakukan hal yang sama pada kejantanan Henry. Ia bahkan tidak hanya bermain dengan milik kekasihnya itu, tapi juga dengan _hole_nya. Digunakannya tiga jari kanannya untuk mengerjai _hole_nya itu, melakukan gerakan _in-out _seolah ketiga jarinya itu adalah kejantanannya yang mengoyak _hole _Henry.

"Mmmhhhh… aaaahhh…"

Henry mulai menjilati kejantanan Zhou Mi, dari pangkal hingga ke ujungnya. Tangannya meremas milik _gege_nya itu, sesekali memainkan _twins ball_nya. Pinggulnya bergerak tidak nyaman, lebih dikarenakan mulut _gege_nya yang mengulum miliknya juga ketiga jarinya yang malah melakukan gerakan _in-out_ di dalam _hole_nya—membuatnya sulit untuk berkonsentrasi melakukan'_service'_ pada kejantanan Zhou Mi.

"Nnhhh… hmmmmh…"

Suara desahan—kali ini tertahan—terdengar kembali. Zhou Mi terus melakukan kegiatannya hingga dirasakannya kalau kejantanannya mulai berkedut—sama dengan kejantanan Henry yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmhh… nnnnghhh~!"

Detik berikutnya, keduanya mengeluarkan cairannya di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Zhou Mi mengeluarkannya di dalam mulut Henry, yang tentu saja disambut baik oleh _namja _itu. Ditelannya cairan Zhou Mi, sebagian keluar dari sudut mulutnya saking terlalu banyaknya cairan yang dikeluarkan _sonsaengnim_nya itu. Sementara cairan Henry ditampung oleh mulut Zhou Mi. _Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu tidak hanya menelan cairannya, ia juga menjilati kejantanan Henry hingga benar-benar bersih.

Henry kembali memutar tubuhnya lalu memeluk Zhou Mi. Keduanya kembali berciuman, bertukar sperma yang masih tersisa di dalam mulut mereka. Saling melumat dan beradu lidah, dan desahan jelas kembali terdengar dari mulut keduanya.

_Namja _bertubuh sedang itu yang lebih dulu melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu merebahkan badannya di sebelah Zhou Mi.

"Aku capek, _gege_~" Pipinya menggembung, sementara bibirnya membentuk _pout _yang benar-benar manis. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk Zhou Mi dengan erat.

Zhou Mi membalas pelukan itu setelah sebelumnya menarik selimut yang hampir jatuh ke lantai karena kegiatan mereka. "Itu hukuman kan~ Lagipula besok hukumanmu masih panjang."

"Aish… _gege pervert_~!" Henry menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Zhou Mi. Kedua matanya mulai terasa agak berat. _Well_, ia bilang begitu juga tetap saja ia sangat menyukainya setiap kali mereka berhubungan intim seperti ini. Jadi… sebenarnya dia juga sama-sama _pervert _kan? -_-

"Kkk~ Sudahlah, tidur sana. Tadi bilangnya capek kan~?" Zhou Mi mengelus rambut Henry dengan lembut. Ia tidak berpacaran dengan anak ini atas dasar nafsu belaka. _Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu benar-benar mencintainya. Yah walau pertemuan pertama mereka dulu bukan sesuatu yang berkesan—bisa dibilang lebih ke arah konyol.

"Nngg…" Henry memejamkan kedua matanya, menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Zhou Mi. Tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya ia pun tertidur pulas. Hal yang wajar mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua sejak pulang sekolah.

Zhou Mi memeluk Henry dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan anak ini. Ia juga turut memejamkan kedua matanya. _Well_, setidaknya ia juga harus mengistirahatkan dirinya karena besok hal yang menyenangkan akan mereka lakukan.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n sedikit bumbu **_**fluff **_**di akhir karena saya gak mau ff ini cuma sekedar yadongan mereka doang. xD Ada yang penasaran sama gimana mereka bisa pacaran? ._. Yang penasaran ngacung coba~ Siapa tahu saya ada mood buat bikin prekuel dari ff ini… kalau ada mood tapinya ya~ xD *plak**

**Oke, kalau mau pada protes kenapa update lama—silahkan aja, gak akan saya dengerin kok~ -,- *dijitak. Gak kok haha… ini lama soalnya minggu depan saya UTS dan kuliah dipadatkan jadi ya… waktu buat ngetik bener-bener terbatas. :'D**

**Oke~ bales Review~ Mumpung saya lagi libur ini… xD**

**DevilFujoshi - **udah lanjut~

**Anonymouss** - Yang bikinnya aja baru 21 ntar akhir tahun ini. u_u Nah lho tanggung jawab apaan? Aku kan gak ngehamilin... O_O *ngaco

**TeddyBear** - Sayangnya bukan yang pertama. xD Gerah? ._. *lempar es batu* iya lu ahli nyari ff yang genrenya yadongan sih. -_- Gue udah browsing mbah google, sampe sembunyi-sembunyi takut ketauan dosen tau. TT

**Ilan-chan** - BDSMnya paling yang agak samar kalau di ff ini. ._. sarapan jelas dong -_-v

**Mei** - nah iya, yang kemarin lumayan cepet yang sekarang ngaretnya lama pake banget ntar deh yadongan gaya yang itu. FF ini masih panjang kok xD *plak

**LSY** - Kok sesek, biasanya kan panas. -_-a Udah tuh di shower, lain kali ditempat lain deh. u_u

**reaRelf** - Kelamaan bareng guru yadong sih u_u

**GaemGyu92** - Sementara Doggy Style sama 69 dulu aja buat chapter ini. ._.

**SR Lee** - yadong O_O *kayak sendirinya nggak aja

**Mei Hyun15** - Biarin bagus -_-v *plak

**lee minji elf** - udah lanjut~

**paprikapumpkin** - ikut nabok boleh? ._. *plak ini... udah hot atau belum? ._.)a

**MissELFVIP** - bolak-balik gak capek apa? u_u

**Jasmine. mvpumpkins** - mian updatenya lama

**asdfghjkl** - ntar deh uke agresifnya. xD tunggu di chapter-chapter berikutnya~

**LoveLoveZR** - Di bawah Shower dulu aja, di bathub nanti aja pas udah bangun ._. *plak Iya~ ZhouRy wajib dilestarikan~ ._.)b

**GengMitang** - Kalau semi kayaknya iya, tapi gak akan jadi full BDSM kok -,-v itu mah udah jatah ff yang lain.

**I was a Dreamer** - anggap aja gak capek -_-v *maksa

**Akita Fisayu** - Usulnya ditampung. o.o)b ntar deh buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya~ xD

**perfvcKYU** - iya, yang kemarin emang pendek -_-v yang ini mungkin pendek, mungkin juga nggak. ._. Sex toynya nanti aja ya~

**Jung Haeyoon** - anggap aja gak berpengaruh lah, namanya juga ff *plak

**Guest1** - Di balkon nanti ya~ xD udah disiapin kok(?)

**baby ming01** - mian kalau kurang hot

**anonim** - iya dong full-NC anggap aja ff selingan daripada stres mikir ff lain u_u Balkon nanti ya~ xD

**Freaky Virus** - Di luar kelas, yang diajarinnya teknik yadongan. xD Yang ini gak akan pake BDSM kok, paling sedikit nyerempet aja. ._. Jatah (?) BDSM udah diambil ff yang lainnya.

**Pjpjpj** - ini namanya berasa kayak lagi nagih pajak jadian.. O.o *plak mian, banyaknya milih yg satu lagi -.-

**Ichigo Song** - nah iya kan, sama-sama mesum gini. -_-v

**Augesteca** - Dapurnya nanti aja. ._. Nobody Knows lagi proses diketik.

**sycarp** - selamat kalau keyadongannya malah makin ningkat. -_- banyaknya yang milih kamar mandi baru kamar. ._.

**Kojou Hi** - Iya dong, Zhou Mi kan cinta mochi~ :D *apaini

- Di bathub nanti aja, sekarang di bawah shower dulu aja. ._.

**Daevill Skinny JeolliJeolli** - Yang bikinnya malah udah dicap yadong duluan. -,-

**TanSintha** - yang ini udah lumayan hot belum? ._.

**maybideok** - yang ini entah hot entah nggak, ya. -_-

**Mrs. EvilGameGyu** - Dapur, ruang tamu, dll nanti ya, kan masih panjang jalan yadongan mereka ._.

**Guest** - Mian ya kelamaan T_T lagi rada ilang mood sih sebelum ini ditambah otak yadong lagi ngilang dulu bentar (?)

**Paendeobbuing** - Ini udah hot belum sih? Kalau gak hot mian ya, otak yadong saya rada luntur akhir-akhir ini. -,- Jangan stress, authornya aja gak stress kok... ._. frustasi iya... -,-

.

.

Udah ya~ ._.

.

.

Banyak yang ngusulin di balkon/beranda ya btw. O.o

Oh iya, jumlah chapter ff ini tergantung dari seberapa kuat saya bikinnya kalau gak tergantung dari readers. Kalau banyak yang mulai gak suka gara-gara yadongannya terlalu banyak, ya saya stop sampai di situ. ._.

.

.

Oke, see you~

.

.

_**BEST REGARDS**_

—_**RiN—**_

_**.**_


	5. Chapter 5

—**ADDICTED—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: ****5****/?**

**Disclaimer: ****ZhouRy saling memiliki ^^**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: ZhouRy (Zhou Mi – Henry)**

**Warning: AU, ****FULL-NC for all chapters, ****A Bit of PWP, NC-****21****, YAOI, OOC.**

**.**

**Ket: Zhou Mi = 26 tahun, Henry = 16 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**Note: Di sini cuma ada semi-NC dan **_**mian **_**kalau misalnya gak ada **_**full-NC **_**saya lagi pengen fokus sama **_**story**_**nya dulu sekarang ini. ._.**

**.**

**.**

Henry membuka kedua matanya, merasakan bias sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Kelihatannya karena terlalu menikmati permainan mereka tadi malam, kelihatannya baik dirinya maupun Zhou Mi lupa untuk menutup tirai jendela kamar mereka. _Namja_ manis itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Ia menguap, kentara sekali terlihat kelelahan. Yah, siapa yang tidak akan lelah dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya berdua dengan Zhou Mi kemarin. Enam ronde hanya dalam bebarapa ajam, ditambah dengan usianya yang baru akan menginjak usia enam belas tahun bulan depan, jelas jadi salah satu faktor penyebabnya rasa lelahnya.

_Namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu bersandar pada _night-stand_ di belakangnya. Henry meregangkan tubuhnya, seketika udara dingin langsung menerpa kulit putihnya yang dihiasi oleh beberapa _kissmark_, yang samar ataupun yang terlihat jelas. Ah iya juga, mereka tidur hanya berselimutkan selembar selimut yang agak tebal dan berbagi kehangatan dengan saling memeluk tanpa sempat mengenakan pakaian. Henry menoleh ke sampingnya, Zhou Mi masih tertidur dalam keadaan sama _naked_nya dengan dirinya.

"Ngh..."

Disuguhi pemandangan Zhou Mi yang _naked_ di pagi hari jelas tidak baik untuk kepolosan matanya—_well_, matanya sudah tidak polos lagi sebenarnya. _Gege_nya ini _sexy_. Siapa yang akan menyangka di balik kemeja dan jas semi-formal hitam yang selalu dikenakannya tiap kali ia mengajar ada tubuh yang benar-benar menggoda untuk dijamah. Yah, tubuh Zhou Mi memang tidak sebagus milik _sonsaengnim_nya yang bernama Choi Siwon—yang menurut pengakuan kekasihnya sekaligus juga teman sekelasnya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun kalau _sonsaengnim_nya itu punya tubuh yang sangat _sexy_ dengan _abs_ yang sangat jelas terlihat—tapi tetap saja hanya dengan melihat tubuh _naked_ Zhou Mi itu sudah membuatnya benar-benar _horny_.

Henry memukul kepalanya pelan. Yang benar saja, ini masih pagi—bahkan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam, kenapa otaknya sudah berpikir hal yang _pervert_ begini?

Tapi...

Henry kembali menatap _gege_nya itu. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ini sulit, menahan nafsu jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan mengerjakan soal ujian matematika yang sangat dibencinya. Namja berpipi chubby itu terus memandangi Zhou Mi yang masih tertidur dengan sangat lelap—bahkan gerakan-gerakan kecil tapi lumayan keras yang tanpa sengaja dibuat oleh Henry pun tak membuatnya terbangun.

Kedua iris gelapnya bergerak tak beraturan—berusaha untuk menghindar dari keinginan untuk memandangi Zhou Mi. Terlalu lama menatapnya hanya akan membuatnya berimajinasi, bagaimana Zhou Mi yang melumat bibirnya dengan kasar, lalu kedua tangannya yang tanpa henti mengelus beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif dan memberikan rangsangan yang membuat nafsunya makin naik, dan lidahnya yang menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuhnya dan menandainya dengan tanda-tanda kemerahan. Ah, dan jangan lupakan juga saat dimana kejantanan besar milik _gege_nya itu memenuhi holenya yang sempit itu.

_Ya Tuhan, apa yang kupikirkan barusan?_

Henry memukul kepalanya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Sekali lagi, ini masih terlalu pagi dan otaknya malah sudah dipenuhi hal-hal yang berbau _yadong_? Yang benar saja...

"Ng?"

Ia beranjak, merangkak ke arah Zhou Mi yang posisi tidurnya berubah menjadi terlentang. Ada sesuatu yang barusan terlintas dalam otaknya—yah, sedikit menggoda _gege_nya di pagi hari tidak masalah kan?

Henry langsung menindih Zhou Mi, menjadikan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan berat tubuhnya. Ia memposisikan _butt_nya tepat di atas kejantanan Zhou Mi yang masih tidur dan tertutup selimut. Henry menggesekkan _hole_nya dengan kejantanan Zhou Mi, sedikit sensasi aneh ia rasakan ketika permukaan selimut yang agak kasar itu bersentuhan dengan permukaan _hole_nya. Oh _well_, itu nikmat.

"Mmhh..." Desahan keluar dari mulut Henry. Ini memang tidak senikmat ketika kejantanan Zhou Mi melesak masuk ke dalam _hole_nya, tapi tetap saja membuatnya tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Ngh..."

Dan usahanya itu tidak sia-sia. Zhou Mi menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan ketika dirasakannya bagian bawah tubuhnya sedikit terasa berat. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjapkannya. Seketika kedua matanya terbelalak. Yah, siapa yang tidak akan kaget ketika ia membuka matanya dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kekasih manisnya itu yang sedang menggesekkan _butt_nya dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya dan tubuhnya yang _naked _dengan beberapa _kissmark _hasil karyanya.

_Well_, ini bahkan jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk dilihat jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh _naked _seorang _yeoja_—ia pernah berhubungan intim dengan seorang _yeoja _dan hasilnya tidak terlalu mengesankan untuknya.

"_Gege_~ mmh~"

Baiklah, ia benar-benar tidak tahan sekarang. Zhou Mi menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap sambil sesekali meremas perlahan _butt _menggoda milik kekasihnya itu. Henry meresponnya dengan menggesekkan _hole_nya pada tangan Zhou Mi yang masih bermain-main dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ngh..."

Henry masih berusaha agar setidaknya jari-jari milik Zhou Mi masuk ke dalam _hole_nya. Lubangnya itu berkedut sekarang, ia menginginkan sesuatu yang besar melesak masuk ke dalam dan memanjakannya—kasar jauh lebih baik.

"_Gege_... ahhh~"

Zhou Mi menyeringai, ia memajukan tubuhnya lalu mulai menciumi leher Henry dan menciptakan lagi beberapa _kissmark _lain di bagian yang masih kosong. Tangannya mulai beralih pada kejantanan sang kekasih dan mulai meremasnya perlahan.

_Ting tong._

"A-aahhh... _gege_... ada tamu..."

"Tch... mengganggu..."

Zhou Mi melepaskan Henry, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya, sambil memangku Henry—yang terengah-engah. _Namja _berambut merah itu merutuki siapapun yang sudah memencet bel apartemennya dan membuat kegiatan paginya ini terganggu. Yah, ia sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Tamu yang datang di waktu sekarang ini jelas hanya orang itu.

"_Chagiya_~ Pakai pakaianmu, kau tidak mau kan kalau _gege_ kena pukul lagi~"

Henry membulatkan kedua matanya, walau sebenarnya masih tetap terlihat sipit. Pipinya yang kenyal menggembung sedikit. Kedua matanya menatap Zhou Mi yang kini tengah mengenakan pakaiannya, kemeja putih dan celana _jeans_ yang dipakainya asal, yang penting tubuhnya tertutup lagipula ia baru bangun jadi penampilan yang agak berantakan jelas tidak akan terlalu dipermasalahkan.

"_Jiejie_ yang datang?"

Zhou Mi menguap kecil, efek tubuhnya yang masih agak lelah gara-gara kegiatan mereka kemarin. "Memangnya siapa lagi yang datang ke sini sepagi ini?"

Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Jujur saja, kalau bukan _yeoja_ itu yang datang, jelas ia malas membukakan pintu, lebih baik melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan Henry barusan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju pintu depan, tidak peduli jika tamu tak diundang yang ada di depan pintu apartemennya itu harus menunggu. Ia membuka kuncinya lalu memutar kenop pintu. Kedua alis matanya berkerut melihat _yeoja_ yang berdiri di depan pintunya, melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menenteng sebuah bungkusan. Raut wajahnya kusut, kentara sekali ia dibuat kesal karena harus menunggu.

"Vict?"

"Kau lama. Memangnya kakiku ini terbuat dari kayu sampai kau membiarkanku menunggu selama hampir lima belas menit?"

Zhou Mi memutar bola matanya. _Kau berlebihan, kakimu tidak akan patah hanya karena berdiri agak lama._

Namanya Song Qian, tapi ia lebih sering memanggilnya Victoria, satu dari sekian banyaknya sepupunya.

"Dimana Li Yin? Biasanya dia yang datang kan?"

"Pergi. Dengan Yi Xing. Kau tahu, acara keluarga..." Victoria melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam. Tidak perlu izin dari Zhou Mi untuk memasuki apartemennya, toh _namja_ tiang listrik ini juga sering seenaknya kalau berkunjung ke rumahnya—entah itu yang berada di Korea atau di Cina sana.

"Mereka hanya pergi berdua, aku yakin itu." Zhou Mi mengikuti langkah Victoria yang langsung menuju dapur.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa malah menanyakannya padaku?" Victoria mendelik kesal, ia mulai sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari kantung yang ia bawa. Beberapa mangkuk plastik tertutup, uap panas sedikit terlihat ketika _yeoja_ berambut coklat itu membukanya.

Zhou Mi yang penasaran segera mendekatinya, sedikit melongokkan kepala, mengintip apa yang tengah _yeoja_ itu lakukan. "Bubur? Memangnya aku ini orang sakit?"

_Plak!_

Victoria memukul kepala Zhou Mi dengan sendok plastik di tangannya, mencegah _namja_ tinggi itu untuk mengeluarkan suara lagi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Zhou Mi yang mulai cerewet bukan orang yang ingin ia hadapi saat ini. Terlalu menyebalkan rasanya.

"Kepalamu yang sakit. Penampilanmu berantakan, kau pasti mengerjai Henly lagi kemarin kan? Harus berapa kali kubilang dia masih di bawah umur—"

_Bukan aku juga yang salah kan? Lagipula dia juga yang mau. Jadi apa salahnya kalau kumanfaatkan itu..._ Batin Zhou Mi.

"—setidaknya tahan nafsumu, minimal seminggu sekali..."

_Pada akhirnya kau juga malah memberi saran kan, dasar plin plan..._

_Kriett._

"_Jiejie_?"

"Eh?" Victoria menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. "Henly-_ah_?"

"A-ah, aku mau mandi dulu…!"

Dan detik berikutnya, dengan kecepatan tidak wajar, Henry kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya lagi, meninggalkan dua orang yang masih dalam keadaan berdiri di dapur dan menatapnya dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_.

"Kau tahu, aku heran bagaimana caramu membuat anak sepolos itu jadi _pervert _sepertimu?"

Zhou Mi mengendikkan bahunya, memilih untuk diam sambil kedua tangannya mengambil mangkuk bubur yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh Victoria dan berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"_Yaa_! Jawab aku!"

Victoria hanya tiga tahun lebih muda dibandingkan dirinya, tapi sikapnya entah kenapa malah mengingatkan _namja _itu akan ibunya sendiri. Jadi… di sini siapa yang sebenarnya sudah tua?

"Ayolah, kau mau bertanya itu berapa kali juga aku tidak akan mau menjawabnya."

Victoria memutar matanya. Keras kepala. Memang sih sejak dulu Zhou Mi tidak pernah menceritakan dengan jelas padanya dan juga pada saudaranya yang lain mengenai hubungannya dengan Henry. Entah itu bagaimana mereka bertemu atau bagaimana mereka menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, hanya perbedaan usia mereka yang memang terpaut sangat jauh—hanya itu, tidak lebih. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya, walaupun ia tidak pernah tahu apapun yang melandasi hubungan mereka, ia menyayanginya—rasanya seperti memiliki adik laki-laki yang manis, apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan sepupunya yang lain.

"Aish, baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang saja…"

_Yeoja _itu segera merapikan semua barang miliknya. Lalu bergegas menuju pintu. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu jangan hubungi aku. Hubungi saja Luhan atau siapapun, asal jangan aku."

Dan setelahnya Victoria benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang masih diam. _Memangnya siapa yang mau menghubungimu_?

"Hhh…"

Zhou Mi menghela nafasnya. Rasanya benar-benar membosankan kalau ditanya mengenai hal yang sama berkali-kali. Entah sudah berapa kali Victoria menanyakan hal itu. Jangan tanya berapa kali sepupunya yang lain menanyakan itu juga padanya. Kalau ia menceritakan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan anak itu, hal itu hanyaakan membuatnya harus menceritakan juga bagaimana latar belakang Henry—yang sebenarnya sungkan untuk ia ungkit lagi.

Victoria—dan yang lainnya—hanya tahu kalau Henry tinggal sendiri di Seoul sementara keluarganya yang lain tinggal di Kanada. Itu benar—walau tidak sepenuhnya benar juga. Keluarga anak itu memang pernah tinggal di Kanada, tapi itu beberapa tahun yang lalu—atau lebih tepatnya sejak anak itu datang ke Seoul sejak itu pula hubungan mereka terputus. Keluarganya pergi, entah kemana meninggalkannya seorang diri di Seoul hanya dengan seorang _ahjussi _pemabuk yang—diketahuinya—adalah paman anak itu.

Menggelikan, kan?

Itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia ceritakan dengan bebas, setidaknya dua tahun tinggal dengannya Henry bisa sedikit melupakan hal itu—hanya sedikit.

Masalahnya…

Kalau ia menceritakan hal itu, apa pendapat keluarganya yang lain?

Bukan tidak mungkin kan kalau mereka justru akan memintanya untuk meninggalkan anak itu?

"Huft… tapi kalau tidak kuceritakan jelas itu bukan sesuatu yang baik…"

.

.

.

"Eh? Habis?"

Henry mengerutkan alisnya, mendapati isi lemari es di dapur yang hamper kosong. Ia baru ingat kalau kemarin mereka memang tidak sempat belanja—yah, jelas saja tidak sempat, koala mesum itu sudah keburu menyerangnya duluan di sekolah hingga ia lupa mengingatkannya soal ini. Oh, _well_, ini salahnya juga sih yang malah meminta Zhou Mi melakukan hal itu saat mereka masih di sekolah.

"_Gege_~"

_Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu segera berlari ke ruang tengah, dimana Zhou Mi tengah memakan sarapannya—yah, _namja _itu memang pindah dari dapur, kebiasaan buruk sebenarnya.

"Hm?"

Zhou Mi menoleh, mendapati Henry kini tengah mem_pout_kan bibir ke arahnya. Ia menelan salivanya. Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja yang jadi masalahnya kini adalah _namja _berpipi _chubby _itu hanya mengenakan kemeja miliknya—yang kebesaran sebenarnya. Dan ia yakin kalau anak itu tidak memakai apapun lagi di baliknya, termasuk bagian bawahnya yang sedikit terekspos.

"H-henly…"

Oh, ayolah, ini masih pagi, ia bahkan belum sempat sarapan.

"Ayo belanja~"

"_Mwo_?"

Apa? Jadi memanggilnya hanya untuk meminta hal itu?

"Sekarang?"

Dan bodohnya, kenapa juga Zhou Mi malah menanyakan hal itu?

"_Aniya_, bulan depan. Yaa! Memangnya _gege _mau mati kelaparan hari ini?"

"A-ah, _arraseo_…" _Ada baiknya kalau kau ganti bajumu, jadi aku tidak perlu merasa tersiksa seperti ini…_

.

.

.

Henry dan Zhou Mi kini berada di supermarket yang berada di dekat apartemen mereka. Kalau boleh jujur, Zhou Mi sebenarnya malas untuk keluar hari ini. Ia justru ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tadi pagi yang terhenti gara-gara kedatangan Victoria. Tapi… yah, ia kehilangan _mood _untuk melakukannya. Penyebabnya tentu saja karena pembicaraannya dengan sepupunya itu tadi pagi.

Zhou Mi melihat-lihat beberapa kotak susu di hadapannya—tidak terlalu berminat untuk mengambil atau bahkan membelinya. Henry? Anak itu langsung menghilang di bagian lain. Entah mencari sayuran atau apalah…

Ia masih melakukan hal itu, melihat-lihat tanpa ada niat untuk sekedar mengambilnya. Kakinya terus melangkah, mungkin kesannya saat ini adalah ia tengah melamun. Ia sedikit teringat sesuatu yang pernah ditanyakan Luhan—sepupunya yang lain, _well _ia heran sebenarnya ada berapa orang di dunia ini yang merupakan sepupunya?

Gege_, kau benar-benar tidak mau menceritakan apapun soal dia? Bahkan pertemuan pertama kalian?_

Pertemuan pertama ya…

Yah, ia ingin sih menceritakannya, tapi itu adalah hal paling memalukan yang pernah ada dalam ingatannya…

Henry yang dulu tidak semanis sekarang—_well_, kepolosannya masih tetap sih. _Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu punya mulut yang tajam ditambah lagi hobi sekali membuatnya kesal…

"Zhou Mi…?"

"Ng…?"

Zhou Mi mendongakkan kepalanya, ketika didengarnya seorang _yeoja _memanggil namanya. Ia sedikit membelalakkan matanya, mendapati wajah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal—sekaligus juga bukan seseorang yang ingin ia temui saat ini.

"Luna-_ssi_?"

.

.

.

"Ng… kurasa ini cukup…" Henry memperhatikan isi keranjangnya, penuh dengan bahan makanan dan beberapa jenis _snack _lainnya. Setidaknya ia bisa perkirakan kalau itu bisa cukup hingga satu atau dua minggu ke depan.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, sekarang yang tinggal ia cari hanya kekasih tiang listriknya—sekaligus juga _namja _paling _pervert _yang pernah ia kenal.

Henry melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri ruang di antara begitu banyaknya rak yang berisikan berbagai macam benda—ini hal yang sulit sebenarnya mengingat tinggi tubuhnya yang… yah, harus ia akui, kurang tinggi…

"Ah…"

Yah, usahanya tidak sia-sia, ia menemukan _sonsaengnim pervert_nya di antara rak-rak susu. Dengan langkah kaki lebar ia berjalan mendekatinya. Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya. Tepat beberapa langkah sebelum ia mencapainya, langkah kakinya sontak terhenti. Zhou Mi tidak sendiri, ada seseorang yang bersamanya.

"_Nugu_?" Ujarnya, pelan.

Kedua matanya melebar melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang itu. Tangannya bergetar, kalau saja pijakannya tidak kuat, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh sekarang.

"_Gege_…"

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n sebenarnya bulan juni ini saya mau hiatus total dari ffn, tapi pas ngeliat file buat chapter ini hampir beres, saya paksain buat lanjut ngetik. ^^ Di sini gak ada NC karena saya lagi rada gak mood buat bikinnya, gara-gara otak saya lagi penuh konflik (?) xD**

**Mian ya, saya gak bisa bales review, tapi saya baca kok. :'D Thanks atas apresiasinya selama ini untuk ff ini, karena jujur saya memulai ff ini tanpa tahu harus dibawa kemana. Tapi banyaknya masukan yang readers berikan lewat review bikin saya bisa bikin satu plot buat ini. xD**

**Oke, sekian dari saya… saya hiatus total sampai bulan puasa dimulai~ See You~**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

—**ADDICTED—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 6/?**

**Disclaimer: ****ZhouRy saling memiliki ^^**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: ZhouRy (Zhou Mi – Henry)**

**Warning: AU, ****FULL-NC for all chapters, ****A Bit of PWP, NC-****21****, YAOI, OOC.**

**.**

**Ket: Zhou Mi = 26 tahun, Henry = 16 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Zhou Mi menatap risih _yeoja _di depannya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Alasan pertama, _yeoja _ini masih tidak menyerah juga untuk mendekatinya padahal sudah berkali-kali ia menolaknya dengan berbagai macam alas an—sampai ia harus mengakui kalau ia sudah punya kekasih. Hasilnya? Tetap saja. Bahkan _yeoja _ini sampai meneror Victoria dengan berbagai pertanyaan, hingga membuat sepupunya itu langsung mengamuk padanya.

Namanya Luna. Itu nama panggilannya. Nama aslinya… ia sendiri lupa. Kalau tidak salah Victoria dan juga _yeoja _ini pernah menyebutkannya dulu, hanya saja karena menurutnya itu tidak penting jadinya ia tidak mau repot-repot mengingatnya.

Luna tahu hubungannya dengan Henry—dan entah sudah berapa kali pula _yeoja _ini menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkannya. _Hell_, jelas ia tidak akan pernah melakukan itu pada _namja _yang benar-benar ia cintai itu.

Tapi ini… ini terlalu dekat. Posisi seperti ini hanya akan membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menganggap kalau mereka ini pasangan kekasih. _Yeoja _itu memeluk lengannya, erat, hingga ia sedikit berimajinasi kalau lengannya itu pasti akan remuk kalau terus diperlakukan seperti itu selama berjam-jam.

Bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya. Tapi… Henry…

"_Gege_…"

_Deg_.

Ah, terlambat. Henry melihatnya, dalam posisi yang terlalu dekat dengan _yeoja _ini. Zhou Mi berbalik, mendapati Henry yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak terbaca.

"Ah, _oppa _masih bersama dengannya?" Itu suara Luna. _Yeoja _itu malah membuka suara pada situasi yang tidak tepat.

"Luna-_ssi_…"

"Apa bagusnya anak itu? Padahal masih lebih cantik aku. Lagipula dia hanya anak yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya kan…"

Zhou Mi mengerang pelan. Ini buruk. Terlalu lama berada di sini bisa dipastikan semuanya akan berakhir buruk. "_Mianhae_, Luna-_ssi_. Bisa kau tutup mulutmu? Aku punya urusan lain yang jauh lebih penting daripada harus mendengarkan ocehanmu yang tidak ada gunanya sama sekali…"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu langsung menarik tangan Henry yang masih mematung, mengabaikan _yeoja _bernama Luna itu yang memasang wajah agak terkejut. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah segera pergi dari tempat ini atau _mood_nya benar-benar akan hancur.

Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau _namja _yang ia tarik itu malah menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak kecil.

Henry menahan tangisnya, dengan menggigit bibirnya hingga menimbulkan sedikit luka. Dan Zhou Mi benar-benar tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin, ingin segera tiba di apartemen mereka. Henry hanya mengikutinya dengan langkah seadanya.

Ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan. Kalau saja mereka tidak keluar hari ini, mungkin sisa hari ini akan mereka lalui dengan baik-baik saja. _Yeoja _tadi benar-benar menghancurkan segalanya. Tidak bisakah ia berhenti mengejarnya dan menyerah? Ia hanya mencintai Henry—dan jelas tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya.

Lalu ucapannya tadi…

Aish, ia masih bisa memaklumi kalau _yeoja _itu mengejarnya—hingga meneror Victoria. Tapi mengatakan hal seperti itu tepat di depan Henry, itu jelas tidak termaafkan.

Memang tidak ada satu pun di antara orang-orang yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Henry yang mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan anak itu sebelum bersama dengannya—kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu bukan berarti orang lain bisa mengungkit masalah itu kan?

Mereka sampai di apartemen lima belas menit kemudian. Masih dalam keadaan yang sama dimana keduanya diam dengan banyak hal yang berputar di kepala mereka. Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, meletakkan kantong belanjaan mereka begitu saja di atas meja. Sementara Henry langsung menyeret kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Zhou Mi menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi, sedikit melamun. Harusnya hal tadi itu bukan masalah besar sebenarnya. Kalau hanya sekedar sentuhan saja, mungkin tidak akan sampai seperti ini. Tapi yah… salahkan mulut _yeoja _itu. Kalau saja ia punya pengendalian yang bagus dengan cara bicaranya. Atau mungkin saja sengaja? Opsi terakhir kelihatannya lebih masuk akal.

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombolnya lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga. Terdengar nada sambung dari seberang sana, berkali-kali. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menunggu seseorang di seberang mengangkat panggilan darinya. Jari-jari tangan kirinya mengetuk meja berkali-kali.

"Ah…"

Tersambung.

"_Eottokhae_?"

Dan jelas pertanyaan itu hanya bisa ditanggapi oleh kata 'hah?' dari seseorang yang ia hubungi.

.

.

.

Victoria melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap kesal Zhou Mi yang tengah mengeuarkan cengiran tidak jelasnya. Beberapa menit setelah Zhou Mi menghubunginya, ia langsung datang ke apartemen _namja _ini dan tertahan di pintu depan. Zhou Mi tidak mengizinkannya untuk masuk—dan Victoria tahu kalau ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kekasih sepupu tiangnya itu.

Tapi…

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalau ada sesuatu panggil saja Luhan atau siapapun, asal jangan aku…"

"Apartemenmu yang dekat dengan tempat ini. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau menunggu waktu lama, ditambah ini juga ada hubungannya dengan temanmu itu."

"Hah?" Victoria mengerutkan alisnya, "tidak bisa dibicarakan di dalam?"

Zhou Mi memutar matanya. "Oh, ayolah. Aku menahanmu di sini dan tidak membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam itu juga karena masalah ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Henry…"

"Aish, baiklah. Jadi?"

"Pertama, bisa tidak kau membuat _yeoja _bernama Luna itu pergi menjauh dari kehidupanku?"

"Ah, jadi karena itu. Kalian bertemu dengannya?" Victoria menatap Zhou Mi yang malah menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau cuma bertemu sih tidak masalah…"

_Yeoja _itu menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin bertanya apapun lagi karena toh ia juga setidaknya bisa menebak apa yang tengah terjadi. "Lalu?"

"Ng…"

_Plak._

Victoria memukul kepala Zhou Mi, sedikit kesulitan juga mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka sangat mencolok. "Tiang _pervert_, aku kemari bukan untuk mendengarmu ragu begitu!"

"Aish… aku cuma mau bertanya… bagaimana caraku menghadapi mochi manisku itu sekarang…"

.

.

.

Zhou Mi memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul dua kali oleh Victoria. Yang pertama sebenarnya tidak terasa, tapi yang kedua benar-benar keras. _Yeoja _itu sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu, tanpa mengatakan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi. Harusnya ia menghubungi sepupunya yang lain saja kalau akhirnya malah dipukul seperti itu.

Tapi…

Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu, _yeoja _bernama Luna itu tidak akan mengganggunya.

Zhou Mi melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke kamarnya dan Henry. Ia berdiri di depan pintu, sedikit ragu untuk masuk, tapi kalau diam saja juga malah akan membuatnya jadi merasa canggung terus. _Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya, memegang kenop pintu lalu memutarnya. Didorongnya pintu itu perlahan, lalu ia masuk.

Gelap.

Kelihatannya begitu masuk ke dalam, Henry langsung naik ke tempat tidur lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut—tanpa ada niat untuk melakukan apapun selain itu. "Henly…"

Zhou Mi meraba dinding di dekatnya, berusaha mencari saklar lampu karena—jujur saja—kegelepan ini benar-benar sangat mengganggu.

Ah, dapat.

_Klek_.

Lampu menyala. Dan benar saja dugaannya, Henry langsung menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan selembar selimut. Itu kebiasaannya, setiap kali anak ini ngambek padanya. Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur mereka lalu duduk di tepiannya.

"Henly…"

Tidak ada respon atau pergerakan berarti—seperti tertidur, tapi Zhou Mi yakin kalau Henry tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Bisa kita bicara? Hanya sebentar kurasa…"

_Srek_.

Selimut itu tersingkap dan _namja _manis di baliknya langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, tapi kedua matanya berusaha untuk tidak bertatapan dengan Zhou Mi. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat lututnya. Zhou Mi bisa melihat kalau mata anak ini agak sembab ditambah dengan sedikit jejak darah di sudut bibirnya. Kelihatannya Henry berusaha untuk bertahan agar tidak menangis dengan menggigit bibirnya—walau mungkin tangis itu sendiri akhirnya pecah saat dia masuk ke kamar ini.

"Kau marah?"

Hening beberapa saat. Lalu terlihat Henry menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu?"

"_Gwaenchana_…"

Zhou Mi menghela nafasnya.

"Jangan bohong…"

"Aku tidak bohong…"

"Kau kepikiran apa yang _yeoja _tadi bilang?"

Tak perlu jawaban, karena Zhou Mi sudah bisa menebak apa jawabannya melihat dari sikap yang ditunjukkan Henry. Tubuh anak itu sedikit menegang ketika ia mengucapkannya—walau sikap tubuhnya langsung kembali seperti semula.

"Jangan dengarkan dia…"

"Kalau kenyataannya memang seperti itu mau bagaimana lagi."

"Apa?"

Henry diam, lalu menghela nafasnya. "Harusnya kalau mau _gege_ bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan denganku, bukannya orang yang kekanak-kanakan seperti aku. Aku juga _namja_—dan yah, aku juga tidak cantik sama sekali…"

Zhou Mi memilih untuk diam, tanpa berniat untuk memotong ucapan kekasihnya itu, karena sepertinya Henry belum selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku juga bukan orang dengan masa lalu yang jelas—ng, tidak juga sih… tapi tetap saja…"

"Kau pikir aku peduli soal itu?"

"Tapi—"

"Dengarkan aku, dan jangan menyela sedikit pun…"

Henry diam, memilih untuk bungkam, mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin ia keluarkan. Ia memang senang ketika mendengar Zhou Mi mengatakan hal itu, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk menjadi egois dan berada di pihak sebagai satu-satunya yang senang. Zhou Mi punya fisik yang bagus, lagipula ia seorang guru tetap di sekolahnya, jelas orang ini punya masa depan yang sangat bagus. Ia hanya akan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya kalau terus bersama dengannya.

Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali saja pikiran itu terlintas dalam benaknya. Puluhan atau mungkin bahkan ratusan kali. Tapi sikap Zhou Mi selama ini padanya membuatnya hanya bisa diam.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana orang lain menganggapmu apa, itu sama sekali tidak penting. Aku mencintaimu dan itu faktanya."

Henry membuka mulutnya, hendak mengeluarkan lagi kalimat bantahan. Tapi bibirnya kembali terkatup ketika Zhou Mi mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara dulu.

"Dengar, kau tahu kan kalau dulu, entah sudah berapa kali, aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang dan entah sudah berapa kali juga hubungan itu terputus karena aku hanya main-main…"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi denganmu berbeda. Kau tahu, rasanya seperti aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan harus kujaga. Baru kali ini aku benar-benar mencintai seseorang, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan."

Zhou Mi menarik nafasnya perlahan. Baru kali ini ia bicara sepanjang itu. Bahkan ketika di kelas dan menjelaskan sesuatu ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk hanya bicara sedikit tapi jelas.

"Tapi… _gege_…"

"Apa?"

Henry hanya bisa diam. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Zhou Mi juga turut bungkam.

"Jangan dengarkan orang lain, lagipula mereka juga tidak tahu apa-apa…" Zhou Mi menarik tubuh Henry lalu memeluknya. Sementara Henry masih diam walau tangannya bergerak, membalas pelukan Zhou Mi.

"_Dui bu qi_…"

"Hm…"

Keduanya diam. Tapi setidaknya Zhou Mi tahu kalau Henry sudah tidak apa-apa—untuk sementara ini.

"Ah…"

Henry sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Biar bagaimana pun ia masih dipeluk kekasihnya itu jadi agak sulit baginya untuk melihat wajahnya. "_Wae_?"

"Hari ini kita belum melakukan_nya _sama sekali kan?"

_Plak_.

"Yak, _gege_! Kau merusak suasana saja!"

.

.

.

Henry menggembungkan pipinya. Kedua tangannya sibuk memotong beberapa lembar sayuran. _Mood_nya sudah agak membaik. Yang membuatnya berwajah kusut seperti ini adalah tiang tercintanya itu. Apa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan kata-kata yang diucapkannya sebelum ini. Padahal suasana yang tercipta sudah cukup tenang dan terkesan romantis—lalu dihancurkan begitu saja oleh sifat _pervert_nya. Yang benar saja…

"Jangan ngambek~"

_Grek_.

Mendengar suara itu, Henry langsung mem_pout_kan bibirnya sambil tetap menyibukkan diri membuat makan siang untuk mereka dan memilih untuk mengabaikan Zhou Mi yang sepertinya duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arahnya—ah, ngomong-ngomong posisinya memang membelakangi Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi mengeluaran cengiran tidak jelasnya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya—dimana itu salah satunya membuat Victoria terlihat seperti ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Ah…"

"Apa lagi?"

Henry masih setia mem_pout_kan bibirnya, dan sukses membuat Zhou Mi memalingkan wajahnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja _pout _kekasihnya itu entah kenapa memberi kesan minta dicium.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kebiasaan Zhou Mi mengeluarkan seruan 'ah' hari ini, entah kenapa itu sedikit membuat perasaannya agak tidak enak sekarang.

"_Umma _menelponku tadi…"

"Lalu?"

"Dia meminta kita datang ke rumahnya akhir pekan depan."

Hening. Henry menghentikan kegiatannya memotong-motong sayuran dengan brutal. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Zhou Mi dengan tatapan _horror_—ditambah dengan tangannya yang masih memegang pisau. Rasanya Zhou Mi seperti melihat salah satu adegan dalam film _horror_.

"_Wae_?"

"_Gege _serius?"

"Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti berbohong?"

Henry menggigit bibirnya. Bertemu dengan orang tua kekasihnya adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya hal yang tidak ingin ia lakukan. Dan sekarang malah diminta untuk bertemu… _eottokhae_…?

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n NO NC lagi untuk chapter ini. ^^ Bulan puasa kelihatannya saya total gak bikin NC, karena ternyata sampai sekarang sang penghalang (?) belum datang jadi puasa saya gak bocor~ xD #bangga #apasih**

**NC bakal muncul lagi di chapter depan. Dan… jangan protes kalau misalnya chapter ini agak pendek. Sengaja kok ._.**

**Untuk review… saya masih belum bisa bales sekarang ini. Mianhae~ Tapi saya baca kok dan sukses bikin saya ngakak untuk beberapa review~ **_**jeongmal gomawo**_**~ xD**

**See you~ semoga **_**mood **_**saya bikin NC kembali muncul~ :D**

**Terakhir, minal aidzin walfaidzin ya~ :3 Mian kalau misalnya sampai sekarang saya masih belum bisa memenuhi keinginan semua readers yang pernah minta sesuatu sama saya, saya usahain buat kok. ._.**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


End file.
